My Love In Dorm
by RiuDarkBlue
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang pindahan dari Seirin High School. Yang sekarang sekolah di Konoha High School bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuuga, yang sama dengannya murid baru. Mereka pun menjadi dekat hanya karena sebuah rekaman suara. Karena rekaman suara tersebut, hidup Hinata jadi merepotkan. Penasaran dengan mereka berdua? Jika penasaran silakan baca XD..
1. Recorder

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Love In Dorm © RiuDarkBlue

Warning : AU,OOC, Typo,dan hal buruk lain-nya

Pairing : SasuHina

'Bicara dalam hati'

"Sebaliknya"

.

.

Di sebuah bangku taman, dekat dengan asrama Konoha Gakuen High School, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx. Sedang duduk termenung, memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Flashback

Di ruang tamu mewah bergaya Eropa tersebut, terlihat 3 orang sedang duduk, suasana diantara mereka sangatlah hening sampai, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha Fugaku membuka suara.

"Sasuke, Tou-san akan memindahkan mu sekolah." perintahnya kepada sang anak yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa Tou-san?."

"Kenapa kata mu?"

"..."

"Sasuke kau sudah keterlauan. Sudah Tou-san bilangkan, kita ini Uchiha, dan kita harus meneruskan bisnis keluarga."

"Kenapa aku juga harus bertanggung jawab? Bukankah sudah ada Itachi." ucap sang anak dengan nada datar.

"Kau, seharusnya contoh Itachi. Dia lebih baik dari mu."

"Jika, Tou-san tahu Itachi lebih baik dari ku, kenapa masih menyuruh ku?" kata-nya tidak mau kalah.

"Ohh... Jadi, kau sudah berani melawan!" Kata Fugaku dengan seringai meremehkan.

"..."

"Jadi, ini alasan kau ingin tinggal bersama paman mu, dan masuk sekolah musik?" ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan seringai meremehkannya.

"..."

Sasuke sekarang sudah kelas XI di sekolah seni Seirin High School, Sasuke memang mempunyai bakat memusik yang sangat mengagumkan. Untuk itulah ia masuk sekolah seni, tetapi dengan syarat ia tidak dibiayai oleh sang ayah, ia pun menyanggupinya. Beruntungnya, karena ia jenius, biaya di tanggung pihak sekolah. Sedangkan uang jajan di tanggung pamannya Uchiha Obito, yang bekerja sebagai kepala kepolisian saat ini. Tetapi hubungan ayahnya dan sang paman tidak baik karena sesuatu hal. Sehingga, ia hanya bertahan 1 tahun di Seirin High School, karena tadi pagi tiba-tiba ayahnya datang, dan menyuruhnya pulang bertujuan untuk memindahkannya sekolah. Parahnya, ia akan dipindahkan ke sekolah asrama sebagai hukuman, dan itu pasti akan sangat membosankan, bagi Sasuke yang menyukai kebebasan. Sedangkan sang kakak Uchiha Itachi, setuju saja jika sang adik masuk sekolah seni.

"Sudah kuduga, ia sengaja mempengaruhi mu."

"..."

"Ajarannya pun tidak benar, hn pengkhian_"

"Cukup Tou-san, jangan menjelek-jelekan Obito ji-san."

"Kau, sudah berani melawan Tou-san!" bentaknya

"Hn, aku akan pindah sekolah. Apa Tou-san puas?" ucap-nya sambil menatap datar.

"Apa katamu!" ucap Fugaku sambil melayangkan tangan kanan-nya untuk menampar Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Anata." Kata Mikoto sang istri lembut. Akhirnya Fugaku pun luluh, dan menurunkan tangannya. Mikoto pun, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si bungsu didepannya.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah Kaa-san." cap Sasuke sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Fashback end

"Hahh..." helaan nafas terdengar dari pemuda berambut raven tersebut, memikirkan kejadian tadi membuat kepalanya berdenyut, setelah pembicaraan itu selesai ia langsung dipindahkan ke sini, Konoha High School. Sekolah elit, yang mengharuskan setiap siswa menginap di asrama dengan alasan agar mandiri. Sampai perhatiannya teralihkan pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo, yang duduk disebelah kanannya, namun sepertinya sang gadis tidak sadar, jika ada seseorang disampingnya, karena terlihat dari posisinya yang agak menyamping dan terus-terusan menggerutu.

"I-ino-chan dan Sakura-chan berisik sekali di kamar. Padahalkan mereka tahu k-kalau aku tidak suka sesuatu hal yang berisik. M-mereka terus saja membicarakan tentang m-murid baru yang baru datang itu, kalau tidak salah namanya mmm... " ucapnya dengan menaruh telunjuk di dagu memasang pose berpikir.

"k-kalau tidak salah Uchiwa Sasa_"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"N-nah, itu dia Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya riang karena berhasil mengingat nama murid baru tersebut, dan belum sadar jika ada orang.

'Sepertinya akan ada yang membicarakan ku.' batin Sasuke.

'Baiklah, aku akan memanfaatkannya.' lanjutnya, lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jeansnya dan menaruhnya dibangku taman.

"K-kata mereka Uchiha itu paling tampan, padahal mereka baru melihatnya di foto itu pun lewat akun sosial media, bagaimana jika itu foto editan? Kan, sekarang b-banyak aplikasi edit foto. K-katanya juga jenius. K-kata mereka juga dia kaya, bahkan kata mereka d-dia adalah orang yang memegang saham sekolah i-ini sebanyak 40 % , itu kan Cuma gosip dan apa untung-nya coba?"

CTAK perempatan pun muncul di kening Sasuke. Gadis macam apa dia sebenarnya, yang berani menjelek-jelekan Uchiha Sasuke, dan yang paling parah tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

'Awas kau ya." Geram Sasuke dalam hati.

Rupanya gerutuan sang gadis belum selesai, karena ia melanjutkannya kembali.

"Dan y-yang paling parah m-mereka mengataiku tidak normal. Karena menyuruh mereka berhenti untuk membicarakannya. Ughh menyebalkan seka_"

"Berisik." perkataan berintonasi datar dari Sasuke yang mengambil ponsel dari bangku dan memasukannya ke saku celananya. Dan ternyata perkataannya juga berhasil menghentikan perkataan sang gadis. Ia pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, dan memalingkan wajah yang memerah karena ketahuan menggerutu.

'M-menyeramkan.' ucap-nya setelah melihat onyx yang menatap datar.

"G-gomen, aku kira tidak ada orang."

"..."

"Gomen." ucap-nya kembali karena merasa perkataannya tidak di dengar.

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

"Hn, apa?"

"Ya, ku maafkan." ucapnya malas

"A-arigatou." Setelah sang gadis berkata, tiba-tiba suasana pun menjadi hening. Sampai sang gadis yang merasa tidak nyaman memecah keheningan tersebut.

"B-bagaimana jika k-kita berkenalan? N-nama ku Hinata H-Hyuuga, kau?."

"..."

"K-kau siapa?." Kata gadis bernama Hinata tersebut.

"Hn,U_"

DRTTT DRTTT kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh bunyi ponsel Hinata.

"G-gomen, Nii-san ku menelpon. A-aku harus pergi." ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Gadis aneh tapi menarik. Dan namanya Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi Nii-san."

"Hn, bagaimana kabar mu?" kata seseorang di sebrang sana yang di panggil Nii-san.

"B-baik, Neji-nii bagaimana?"

"Nii-san juga baik-baik saja, bagaimana apa di sana ada yang mengganggu mu?"

"Tidak, malah aku senang pindah ke sini, kan banyak teman masa kecil ku di sini." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis seakan-akan, yang di seberang sana bisa melihatnya.

"Yokatta, jika kau tidak betah, kau bisa pindah."

"K-kenapa pindah? Lagi pula di sini aku baru 3 hari. Aku kan sudah b-berjanji akan sekolah disini, selama Tou-san tinggal di London."

"Baiklah jika itu kemauan mu. Tapi, jika ada apa-apa bilang padaku." Ucap Neji tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban yakin sang adik.

"Baik Nii-san." Jawab Hinata semangat.

"Ya sudah, Nii-san tutup dulu, jaa Hime."

"J-jaa.." balas Hinata tergagap disertai wajah merona karena di panggil 'Hime'.

TUTT bunyi telepon di tutup, setelah itu Hinata pun pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar no 207 itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut raven. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dimana tersedia 1 tempat tidur bertingkat, 2 meja belajar, 2 lemari pakaian, karpet, dan beberapa poster, ruangan yang cukup luas untuk kamar asrama. Sampai pandangannya teralihkan pada dua orang pemuda yang satu berambut kuning, bermata biru sapphire, dan berkulit tan, sedang tiduran di kasur sambil membaca komik. Yang ke dua pemuda berambut merah, dan berkulit putih sedang duduk membelakanginya sepertinya sedang berkutat dengan notebooknya.

"Eh, Teme." kata si pirang menoleh sepertinya baru menyadari ada seseorang.

"Hn." ucap seseorang yang di panggil 'Teme' tersebut, alias Sasuke. Si rambut merah pun menoleh karena mendengar suara yang di anggap mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Dari mana saja kau Teme?" tanya si pirang alias Namikaze Naruto, teman masa kecil Sasuke sampai sekarang, kecuali saat mereka terpisah waktu sekolah Senior High dimana Naruto melanjutkan di Konoha Gakuen, sedangkan Sasuke di Seirin High.

"Bukan urusan mu." jawabnya ketus sambil menutup pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Hahh, tidak berubah." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Dimana tempat tidur ku?" katanya tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Oh ya, kata Tsunade-baachan tempat tidur mu belum ada. Mungkin besok akan datang, jadi kau tidur dengan... Gaara." ucapnya tersebut langsung mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Oh ayolah... Kalian berdua ini sungguh childish, itukan masa lalu. Aku tahu, kalian itu rival. Tapi untuk kali ini salah satu dari kalian mengalahlah." ya, Gaara dan Sasuke memang rival dari Junior High, entah itu dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Kecuali tentang wanita, karena mereka memiliki para fansgirlnya masing-masing.

"Atau diantara kalian ada yang mau tidur dengan ku? Dengan resiko wajah tampan kalian akan hancur, atau terjatuh dari atas, karena aku tidur di tempat tidur bagian atas? Kan kalian tahu kalau aku sudah tidur, aku akan jadi ganas." Kata Naruto jujur dan yang dia katakan semua itu memang fakta, jika ia tidur gayanya sangat bar-baran.

"..."

"..."

"Ada pun pilihan berikutnya salah satu berdua tidur di lantai. Ada yang lebih parah lagi aku akan menelpon Izumo-jisan dan bilang di sini ada perkelahian dan kalian akan di hukum menjadi penjaga sekolah semalaman. Bagaimana?."

'Dobe sialan.'

'Awas kau Naruto.'

"Bagaimana? Atau aku telpon Baa-chan saja ya? dan kalian akan dihajarnya, kalian kan tahu betapa mengerikannya dia." Naruto pun semakin mengancam.

'Kena kalian hahaha, sesekali aku yang menang.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil merogoh ponsel dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke dan Gaara pun bingung bila mereka jadi satpam dadakan itu memalukan, jika di datangi Tsunade bonyok, dan yang lebih parah lagi tidur berdua. No, no, no itu sangat mengerikan. Sampai akhir-nya...

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tidur di lantai?" Pertanyaan sarkatis itu terlontar dari bibir sang Uchiha bungsu, di ikuti seringai mengerikan Gaara Sabaku.

"I-itu..."

'Sial bagaimana ini? Skenario yang sudah ku susun berantakan. Begini saja...' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Hey aku kan pemilik tempat tidur. Mana mungkin aku menyerahkannya pada mu Teme."

"..."

"Atau begini, aku punya ide."

"Hn." ucap Sasuke

"Hn." Begitu pun dengan Gaara.

"Bagaimana jika batu gunting kertas. Jika kalian tidak setuju, aku akan menuduh kalian berkelahi, dan aku akan menelpon Izumo-jisan dan juga Baa-chan." ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

'Merepotkan.' kata Sasuke meniru Shikamaru.

'Ck.' sedangkan Gaara hanya berdecak dalam hati.

"Aku pilih yang pertama." Kata mereka kompak dengan deathglear Sasuke-Gaara, Gaara-Sasuke.

"Nah, yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang." Kata Naruto memberitahu aturan mainnya. Dan di jawab anggukkan dari Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Ayo kita mulai." kata Naruto dengan semangat ala Guy, guru olahraga di Konoha Gakuen.

"Batu, gunting, kertas."

Batu Naruto, gunting Sasuke, dan gunting Gaara.

"Yeyy aku menang." Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Kalian harus tidur berdua, itulah syaratnya." lanjutnya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Jika tidak siap-siaplah berhadapan dengan Baa-chan."

"Ck, baiklah." Kata mereka kompak. Dengan deathglare, plus malas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Geser!" ucapan tersebut keluar dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau di sini hanya numpang."

"Ck, ku bilang geser."

"Tidak."

"Geser!"

"Tidak!"

"Hey! Kalian ini berisik sekali. Ini sudah malam tahu? Atau, ku panggilkan Baa-chan?" kata Naruto merasa terganggu dengan perdebatan tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara, langsung bungkam karena tidak punya pilihan, jika berurusan dengan Tsunade masalah sangat ringan pun bisa jadi sangat berat. Dan akhirnya mereka pun tidur, dengan posisi saling memunggungi dan tentunya tidak akan tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang menghebohkan di Konoha Gakuen. Terutama di kelas XI-1.

"Ohayou Pig, Hinata-chan." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pink yaitu Sakura.

"Ohayou mo Forhead." Balas seorang gadis yaitu Ino.

"O-ohayou mo Sakura-chan." Hinata yang duduk di belakang pun menjawab salam.

"Hey pig, hari ini murid baru itu datang, kyyaaa aku benar-benar tidak sabar." kata Sakura dengan berteriak histeris, seperti seorang fans yang tidak bertemu dengan idolanya bertahun-tahun. Sampai orang-orang di sekitarnya pun menoleh karena suaranya.

"Kau benar Forhead. Dia akan datang, aku harus jadi orang pertama yang kenal dengannya." Ino pun tak kalah histerisnya dengan Sakura.

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku duluan, secara aku kan paling cantik."

"Mana ada Forhead begitu cantik. Yang ada aku duluan."

"Tidak!" kata Sakura.

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

'Mereka berisik sekali memang apa bagusnya dia coba.' Kata batin Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan s-sudahlah." Kata Hinata berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Tapi Hinata_" perkataan yang kompak mereka ucapkan pun terpotong, karena pintu kelas yang terbuka.

CKLEK

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, menampakan seorang guru muda berambut perak.

"Ohayou minna." kata sang guru tersebut.

"Ohayou mo Sensei." Jawab sang murid serempak.

"Gomen, Sensei terlam_"

"Tidak apa-apa Sensei. Kami tahu, Sensei terlambat karena mengurus kepindahan siswa baru itu kan?" celetuk siswi bernama Karin tersebut. Kakashi yang tadinya selalu terlambat, dan otomatis hal tersebut menjadi pedebatan ringan, karena berbagai alasan yang masuk akal maupun tidak selalu dilontarkan. Sekarang hal tersebut menjadi hal yang mengagumkan, karena adanya siswa baru. Rupanya, kabar akan adanya siswa baru berwajah tampan tersebut sudah menyebar.

"Sensei, mana siswa barunya?" kata Shion yang duduk di sebelah Karin.

"Iya~ Sensei, kami ingin melihatnya." Ino pun ikut-ikutan.

"Iya Sensei cepatlah~" Sakura yang tidak mau kalah dengan Ino pun ikut bertanya. Ketika murid perempuan sedang heboh, murid laki-laki hanya berdecak sebal. Pasalnya, hanya ada Gaara saja mereka pamornya sudah turun, dan sekarang di tambah dengan satu siswa baru, yang katanya tampan. Semakin tidak lakulah mereka.

"Hai hai. Sensei panggil dia. Uchiha Sasuke, silahkan masuk."

CKLEK

Setelah pintu di buka, munculah seorang pemuda beriris onyx, berambut raven, berkulit putih. Suasana kelas pun menjadi hening, murid perempuan menatap kagum, sedangkan murid laki-laki menatap kecewa.

"Perkenalkan diri mu." Kakashi buka suara dan menyadarkan para murid.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dari Seirin High School." singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itulah perkenalan Sasuke. Tapi hal tersebut malah menambah nilai plus di mata siswi, dan nilai kekecewaan di mata siswa.

"Sudah?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa hormat sedikit pun.

"Oh, baiklah. Kurasa murid baru kita ini tidak mau berbasa-basi. Jadi kau duduk dengan..." Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya karena sedang menelusuri kelas mencari tempat duduk kosong.

"Nah, kau duduk di sana. Dengan Hyuuga Hinata." kata Kakashi. Sasuke pun menyeringai karena menemukan sang target.

"Hyuuga Hinata, angkat tangan mu."

"..."

"Hyuuga-san." ucapan formal Kakashi pun menyadarkan Hinata, dari acara menulisnya.

"E-eh, Hai Sensei." Jawab Hinata tergagap karena kaget.

"Hahh sudahlah. Uchiha-san, kau duduk di sana. Dia juga sama dengan mu, siswi baru."

"Hn." kata Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi menuju bangku Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap heran plus takut, melihat tatapan Sasuke seperti akan menelannya.

KRIET

Suara kursi di geser di sampingnya menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

'M-menyeramkan sekali.' katanya saat matanya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan onyx. Segera Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Pulang sekolah, ke atap, jika kau masih ingin sekolah di sini." bisikan bernada rendah di telinga kanannya tersebut membuat bulu romanya merinding, di sertai mata membulat, dan tak lupa rona merah di pipinya, karena sensasi geli dan rasa seram akibat suara tersebut.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"..." tak ada jawaban kata-kata, yang ada hanya seringai mengerikan di wajah tampan Uchiha tersebut.

GLEK

Susah payah Hinata menelan ludahnya.

'Menyeramkan. A-aku harus menjauhinya, a-aku harap di atap tak terjadi apa-apa.' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TETT TETT

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Bagaikan bel surgawi bagi para siswa, mereka pun langsung keluar dari kelas yang menurut mereka menyesakan tersebut. Begitu pun dengan Hinata, ketika dia menengok ke sebelah kirinya, ternyata sudah tidak ada orang.

'Cepat s-sekali.' batinnya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo ke kamar." pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"E-eh, kalian d-duluan saja." kata Hinata.

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa?." Perkataan tersebut diucapkan oleh sahabat Hinata yang satunya lagi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" perkataan Sakura malah semakin memojokannya, jika mereka tahu bahwa Hinata akan bertemu Sasuke, bisa repot urusannya. Untuk itulah ia harus merahasiakannya.

"Tentu s-saja. Memang aku kenapa?" kata Hinata.

"Kau aneh." kata Ino dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak. Aku t-tidak apa-apa, go-gomen aku harus membereskan buku di perpustakaan, d-disuruh Kurenai-sensei."

"Ya sudahlah. Hati-hati ya jika sudah sore sekolah ini sangat menyeramkan" Sakura pun menakuti Hinata dengan wajah di buat takut.

"Sakura-chan!" pekik Hinata. Sedangkan orang yang menakut-nakuti, malah lari sambil menjulurkan lidah, tidak lupa dengan menggandeng tangan Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu atap sekolah pun di buka oleh Hinata, diedarkanlah pandangannya ke penjuru atap, sampai terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri membalakanginya. Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda tersebut.

"Kau terlambat, 15 menit." Perkataan berintonasi datar tersebut membuat Hinata berjengit kaget bercampur takut.

"G-gomen tadi_"

"Ck, sudahlah. Aku kesini untuk memberikan hukuman."

"H-hukuman?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hn."

"M-maksud Uchiha-san?"

"…" tak ada jawaban kata-kata malahan yang ada adalah lemparan sebuah ponsel mahal, untung Hinata yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan sigap menangkapnya. Di ponsel tersebut ada aplikasi pemutar video, yang sepertinya bekas di putar, karena penasaran Hinata pun menekan tombol play, dan terdengarlah suara…

"K-kata mereka Uchiha itu paling tampan, padahal mereka baru melihatnya di foto itu pun lewat akun sosial media, bagaimana jika itu foto editan, kan sekarang b-banyak aplikasi edit foto. K-katanya juga jenius. K-kata mereka juga dia kaya bahkan kata mereka dia adalah orang yang memegang saham sekolah i-ini sebanyak 40 % , itu kan Cuma gosip dan apa untungnya coba."

"Dan y-yang paling parah m-mereka mengataiku tidak normal karena menyuruh mereka berhenti untuk membicarakannya. Ughh menyebalkan seka_"

'I-inikan yang a-aku bicarakan kemarin. T-tapi kenapa Uchiha-san tahu? Tunggu dulu, saat di taman pembicaraan ku terpotong d-dan ada seorang pemuda bermata onyx, dan berambut raven, yang duduk d-di sebelah ku_'

"J-jangan-jangan, y-yang kemarin itu Uchiha-san."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"A-ano, gomen. A-aku tidak tahu jika, i-itu Uchiha-san." ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badan.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup."

"L-lalu, aku harus apa?"

"Kau harus tahu bahwa Tou-san ku adalah pemegang saham terbesar disini. Jadi, kau tahu kau akan apa?"

"D-dikeluarkan." Jawab Hinata dengan takut-takut.

"Dan Ji-san ku adalah seorang kepala kepolisian, jadi aku bisa melaporkan kasus ini dengan pencemaran nama baik."

"Go-gomennas_"

"Enaknya kau ku apakan ya? Keluarkan, atau ke penjara?" kata Sasuke dengan suara datar dan dingin. Di sertai, kaki yang melangkah mendekat ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat hal itu pun melangkah mundur, namun punggungnya menamberak dinding belakang.

"Kau pilih yang mana?" kata Sasuke dengan posisi memenjarakan Hinata, tangannya di taruh di kanan dan kiri kepala Hinata.

"Go-gomennasai."

"Atau aku peja_"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang Uchiha-san mau." Kata Hinata tanpa gagap, entah kekuatan dari mana Hinata dapat berkata begitu. Mungkin karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Hiashi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"B-benar."

"Hn, baiklah. Kalau begitu kau belum ku maafkan."

"A-apa?"

"Hn, sebelum kau melaksanakan apa yang ku perintahkan." kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"O-oh." Sedangkan Hinata hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Tugas pertama mu. Bawakan gitar ku." Ya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah Sasuke membawa gitarnya dan di simpan di ruang musik, dan setelah bel berbunyi Sasuke membawanya ke atap.

"Ba-baiklah." Kata Hinata sambil melenggang pergi mengambil gitar dipojokan. Dan Sasuke melangkah keluar. Setelah mengambil gitar terngianglah perkataan Sakura.

'_Hati-hati ya jika sudah sore sekolah ini sangat menyeramkan.'

DEG

Refleks Hinata pun berlari ke arah pintu dan berkata.

"Uchiha-san tunggu."

"…" Sasuke malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai pertanyaan.

"E-em, maksud ku U-Uchiha-san i-it_"

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

"T-tidak." setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung pergi di ikuti Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap, jam menunjukan pukul 17:30. Matahari yang mulai menyingsing ke ufuk barat, memberikan kesan gelap pada Konoha Gakuen, lampu pun belum dinyalakan karena penjaga sekolah, biasanya menyalakan lampu sekitar pukul 18:00.

Terlihat dua orang remaja berjalan di koridor, sang pemuda berjalan dengan langkah lebar seperti biasa, sedangkan sang gadis, berusaha mengejar langkah pemuda didepannya. Hinata, gadis tersebut, dengan memeluk tas gitar yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil, dan ringan tersebut, hanya mengikuti langkah pemuda berambut raven didepannya. Karena pada dasarnya, Hinata itu takut gelap. Jadilah... Dia hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke sampai...

BRUK

Akhirnya Hinata menaberak punggung Sasuke, karena Sasuke berhenti mendadak.

"Kau mau ikut ke kamar mandi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Tapi jika kita teliti... Maka akan tedengar nada jahil di dalam perkataannya.

"A-apa?" kata Hinata dengan terbata. Setelah berkata seperti itu Hinata pun melirik ke atas, tepatnya ke palang pintu bagian atas, dan terpangpanglah tulisan 'Toilet Pria'

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"T-tentu saja tidak." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"..." tanpa menjawab Sasuke pergi ke toilet.

"M-memalukan s-sekali." Kata Hinata masih dengan wajah merona, dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh tas gitar Sasuke.

TBC

Salam kenal minna-san. Saya author baru, dan sudah membuat fanfic multichapter tapi hanya ide ini saja :'( yang saya punya . Jadi mohon di maklum apabila ada banyak typo. Dan kurang menarik. Jadi saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika ada yang membaca bahkan sampai review.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Perintah

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Love In Dorm © RiuDark-Blue

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan hal buruk lainnya...

'Bicara dalam hati.'

"Sebaliknya."

Selamat membaca minna-san XD

.

.

Di kamar asrama putri, semuanya sudah nampak gelap. Karena hari sudah malam sekitar pukul 21.00, meskipun lampu sudah dimatikan, dikamar asrama putri no 211 ini, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang gelisah, sambil tiduran ditempat tidurnya. Sesekali Hinata gadis tersebut berekspresi tegang, kadang wajahnya memerah, mungkin jika lampu dinyalakan wajahnya akan nampak seperti kepiting rebus, untungnya kedua temannya tersebut sudah tidur. Jika tidak Hinata pasti akan diberondongi berbagai pertanyaan.

'A-aduh bagaimana ini? Aku berniat menjauhi Uchiha-san. T-tapi aku malah terikat perjanjian dengannya. Jika aku t-tidak menurutinya, aku akan dikeluarkan d-dan yang paling parah aku akan dipenjarakan. Tidak i-itu tidak b-boleh terjadi a-aku kan menyayangi keluarga ku.' Ucap Hinata dalam hati dengan wajah tegang.

'D-dan apa itu tadi. A-aku tidak sadar mengikutinya sampai kamar mandi. B-benar-benar memalukan sekali. L-lebih baik aku tidur, m-mungkin besok Uchiha-san akan menyuruhku lagi.' Lanjutnya dalam hati dengan wajah memerah karena malu, dan mata yang tertutup sesudah mengucapkan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, sedang memetik gitarnya dimalam hari yang dingin ini, tepatnya di balkon asrama putra.

'Sepertinya tidak akan terlalu membosankan, karena aku punya mainan.' Ucapnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

Karena dirasa malam semakin dingin, Sasuke pun bergegas untuk kembali kedalam yang tentunya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamis, hari ini adalah hari yang paling menegangkan bagi Hinata. Karena sekarang pelajaran matematika. Catat. Itu. Matematika. Dan Hinata benci itu, meskipun pelajaranya sudah agak paham, rumusnya lumbayan gampang, tapi selalu saja salah mengalikan. Entah kenapa, padahal Hinata itu hapal perkalian, mungkin karena gugup. Dan pelajaran ini sudah dibahas selama 3 kali, tapi yah... Hinata memang belum paham. Yang paling parah Anko Mitarashi selalu memberikan 10 essay, sebelum menerangkan, meskipun hanya 10 itu sangat menegangkan dan membuat otak panas. Seperti saat ini...

'K-kenapa susah sekali? Padahal semalam aku sudah belajar.' Kata Hinata dalam hati. Lalu Hinata pun menengokkan kepalanya tepat ke arah Sasuke, Hinata melirik soal matematika yang ternyata sudah dikerjakan 9 soal. Itu berarti tinggal 1 soal lagi.

'B-berarti rumor yang mengatakan Uchiha-san jenius itu b-benar.'

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya sambil memendang Hinata.

"T-tidak ada." Kata Hinata gelagapan.

"Kau mencontek ya?"

"A-apa? Tentu saja ti-tidak." Hinata berusaha mengatakan kenyataan kepada Sasuke.

"Lalu, jika tidak mencontek apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"I-itu aku hanya m-melihat_"

"Jawabannya, eh?" Kata Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"B-bukan aku ha_"

"Waktunya 10 menit lagi." Perkataan Anko berhasil memotong ucapan Hinata, dan tentunya menyadarkannya juga.

"G-gawat. Bagaimana ini? 4 soal sepuluh menit. P-pasti nilai ku jelek." Gerutu Hinata dengan wajah panik, dan pipi yang digembungkan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, setelah itu Sasuke pun menyerahkan lembar essaynya pada Anko. Hinata pun berkutat dengan essay yang sangat membosankan tesebut, dan pastinya memusingkan. Sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya santai saja, karena dalam waktu 20 menit, Sasuke sudah menyelesaikannya. Seharusnya, waktu normal menyelesaikan essay adalah 30 menit, memang dasar jenius jadilah... Sasuke dapat menyelesaikan dalam waktu 20 menit.

"Waktu habis." Kata Anko sesudah 10 menit berlalu.

"Tapi Sen_" Ucap salah satu murid yang langsung dipotong oleh Anko.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat kumpulkan. Setelah itu kita bahas, minggu depan Sensei bagikan." Kata Anko tegas.

"Hai. Sensei." Kata para murid patuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TETT TETT

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, yang disambut sorak sorai siswa siswi. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, Hinata masih teringat tentang essay matematikanya, yang hanya bisa Hinata kerjakan 6 soal saja. Waktu 10 menit itu, Hinata memang menggunakannya untuk menghitung, tapi Hinata tidak menemukan jawabannya.

KRIET

Suara kursi digeser oleh Hinata, dengan wajah cemberut Hinata berniat meninggalkan kursi, namun baru tiga langkah, tepatnya disamping bangku Sasuke...

"Mau kemana kau?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"E-eh"

"Hn"

'A-aku lupa, jika aku masih punya urusan panjang dengan Uchiha-san.' Batin Hinata.

"A-ano, em aku i-ingin_"

"Ck, belikan aku makan siang. Dan bawakan ke atap."

"B-baiklah." Kata Hinata, setelah itu Hinata pun pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat." Kata Sasuke, setelah Hinata membuka pintu atap dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"G-gomen tad_"

"Sudahlah. Kemarikan makan siang ku."

'D-dia, suka sekali memotong perkataan orang lain.' Gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

"Hai. I-ini Uchiha-san."

"..." Tanpa menjawab Sasuke mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Hinata.

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi setelah Sasuke menerima bungkusan tersebut, hanya suara anginlah yang menemani mereka makan siang. Sampai Sasuke membuka suaranya, setelah 10 menit Sasuke habiskan untuk menyantap makan siangnya.

"Selain tidak peka, kau juga bodoh dan lambat."

"A-apa?"

"Hn kau." Kata Sasuke dengan rasa tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Gomen." Kata Hinata malah meminta maaf.

"Kenapa?"

"P-padahal. Disekolah lama ku, aku selalu masuk tiga besar." Kata Hinata malah menggerutu, disertai pipi yang menggembung. Dan tanpa mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu s-saja."

"Hn."

"E-eh go-gomen, Uchiha-san."

"Aku bosan mendengar kata gomen mu itu."

"Go, e-eh maksud ku baiklah. A-aku tidak akan mengucapkannya lagi."

"Hn, bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme, bagaimana? Apa tidurmu nyenyak kemarin?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosanya. Sasuke yang diingatkan tentang tidur berdua dengan Gaara menjadi enek.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke malas. Lalu Sasuke berjalan menuju single bed, yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Duduk dan mengambil gitarnya.

"Kau mau kemana Teme?" Naruto bertanya, setelah melihat Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya berjalan kearah pintu.

"Atap." Jawaban singkat itu keluar dari mulut Uchiha tersebut.

"Terserah. Tidak menyenangkan sekali, sekamar dengan duo mahkluk dingin." Gerutu Naruto dengan wajah masam, sambil melirik Gaara, yang sedang asyik dengan nootebooknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warna oranye yang dipantulkan sinar matahari senja, menambah kesan indah hari ini. Tepatnya diperpustakaan Konoha High School, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo, keluar dari perpustakaan, menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi. Karena sekarang sudah pukul 17.00.

"P-padahal aku belum selesai membaca novelnya, t-tapi perpustakaannya ditutup. Menyebalkan sekali." Kata Hinata malah menggerutu.

"Ternyata kau ini suka sekali menggerutu."

"E-eh Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

"Kenapa Uchiha-san d-disini?" Kata Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang lebih mirip pernyataan tersebut.

"Aku ada perlu dengan mu."

"A-aku" Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn." Sasuke berkata sambil memutar bola matanya. Bosan mungkin, karena gadis dihadapannya begitu lemot.

"B-baiklah, a-ada apa?"

"Ke atap."

"A-atap?"

"Hn. Dan bawakan gitarku."

"B-baiklah." Kata Hinata setelah menerima tas gitar Sasuke.

"K-kenapa dia suka sekali membawa gitar? J-jika hanya aku yang direpotkan." Hinata malah menggerutu dibelakang Sasuke.

"Apa kata mu?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar dan sorot mata tajam.

'P-padahal aku mengucapkannya dengan pelan.' Batin Hinata

"T-tidak go-gomen Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata gelagapan. Dan sepertinya Hinata mendapat dua kesalahan, pertama, Hinata menggerutu dengan suara pelan tetapi terdengar oleh Sasuke, sepertinya Hinata harus mengingat bahwa pendengaran Sasuke tajam. Kedua, Sasuke benci kata maaf yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi." Perintah Sasuke. Disertai langkah mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang mengetahui Sasuke mendekat refleks mundur.

"Y-yang m-mana?"

"Tentu saja yang tadi aku merepotkan mu, dan kata gomen mu itu."

'A-aku lupa j-jika Uchiha-san tidak menyukai aku mengucapkan kata maaf.' Batin Hinata, sayangnya ketika Hinata akan melangkah kembali punggungnya menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

'A-aku terjebak. B-bagaimana ini?' Batin Hinata menjerit panik.

"Ayo ucapkan lagi." Sasuke berkata datar dan menyeringai karena berhasil mendekati Hinata. Dilihatnya Hinata dari mata onyxnya berkeringat dingin, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melebarkan seringainya.

"A-aku_"

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sesudah sampai didepan Hinata. Sekarang jarak mereka hanya tersisa 8 cm jarak wajah mereka.

"U-Uchiha-san a-ak_"

"Hm." Kata Sasuke, sambil memilin rambut indigo Hinata.

"A-aku_"

"Aku apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tersenyum tipis, karena Hinata malah menutup matanya seperti sedang menikmati Sasuke yang sedang memilin rambutnya.

'Kenapa aku sangat menyukai ekspresi saat aku menjahilinya.' Kata batin Sasuke.

"B-bisakah k-kau menjauh?"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke masih asyik dengan kegiatan memilin rambut Hinata.

"K-karena_"

"Hm."

"U-ugh m-menjauhlah s-sedikit." Kata Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Kau gugup sekali. Seperti aku akan menciu_"

"J-jangan katakan." Hinata meninggikan suaranya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin aku menci_"

"K-ku bilang j-jangan k-katakan."

"Hn. Kalau begitu cepat ke atap." Kata Sasuke, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara menjahili Hinata.

"U-um." Kata Hinata setelah merasakan nafas Sasuke tak lagi dekat dengannya. Setelah itu Hinata menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuliskan nomor ponsel mu." Kata Sasuke, setelah menyerahkan ponsel hitamnya, yang langsung diterima Hinata.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Ketika aku ingin menyuruhmu, aku tidak perlu mencarimu."

"O-oh." Hinata hanya ber-oh-ria saja, lalu mengetikan nomor ponselnya.

"S-sudah." Ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan ponsel Sasuke.

"Kau boleh pergi."

"P-pergi."

" Kau tahu kan arti kata pergi?"

"T-tentu saja. I-itu artinya, ketika s-seorang tak ingin k-kita didekatnya." Hinata malah menjelaskan dengan polosnya.

" Hn bagus, kau boleh pergi." Sasuke masih menyuruh Hinata pergi.

" B-baiklah."

'D-dasar menyebalkan, merepotkan, a-andaikan aku tidak terikat dengannya. M-mungkin tak akan seperti ini. Dia menyuruh ku ke atap h-hanya untuk ini? Kenapa t-tidak dibawah saja' Batin Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

'Aku harus sering menjahilinya.' Kata Sasuke dengan seringainya. Lalu duduk dan memetik gitarnya sambil memandang sunset.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DRRTT DRRTT

Suara getaran ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, dari novel yang sedang dibacanya.

'Siapa ya?' Batinnya sambil merogoh ponsel dari saku roknya.

'Eh tidak bernama.'

From: +81-645-xxx-xx

Bawakan aku minuman. Ke lapangan basket indoor.

To: +81-645-xxx-xx

Subjek:-

Siapa ya?

From: +81-645-xxx-xx

Subjek:-

Majikan mu. Dasar lemot.

To: +81-645-xxx-xx

Subjek:-

Hai Uchiha-san.

"Dalam pesan singkat pun dia masih begitu. D-dasar." Hinata menggerutu kesal, setelah keluar dari perpustakaan, dengan berjalan sambil menghentakan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUK

DUK

DUK

Suara bola terpantul dilantai, tepatnya dilapangan basket indoor Konoha High School.

"Teme masukkan bolanya." Teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke.

DUK

SYUTT

Dan..

"Kyyaaa Sasuke-kun keren..."

"I Love You Sasuke-kun."

"Sasu-pyon."

"Sasuke-senpai."

Begitulah teriakan para siswi yang menonton pertandingan basket tersebut.

'B-berisik sekali.' Kata Hinata yang baru saja masuk. Yang ternyata disambut teriakan para fans fanatik tersebut. Setelah itu Hinata pun mencari tempat duduk paling depan, agar mudah menemukan Sasuke.

"Wah... Teme kau semakin terkenal saja, jujur aku agak sedikit iri padamu. Tapi ingat sedikit. Sedikit iri, aku juga tak kalah terkenalnya dengan mu." Oceh Naruto panjang lebar dan hanya direspon 'Hn' oleh Sasuke. Ternyata ocehan Naruto tersebut terdengar oleh Hinata, karena mereka berjalan kearahnya.

"E-eh Hinata." Sapa Naruto

"I-iya. Konnichiwa Namikaze-san?" Sapa Hinata formal.

"A-ah. Konnichiwa Hinata-chan, tidak usah seformal itu. Itu terdengar aneh." Jawab Naruto kikuk.

"O-oh, b-baiklah, Naruto-san." Hinata menjawab terbata-bata dengan wajah merona, karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan suffix-chan.

"Ya begitu lebih baik. Meski masih terdengar aneh." Jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Mana minuman ku?" Kata Sasuke dengan datar dengan sorot mata tajam seakan mengatakan 'Jika kau mengabaikan ku lagi, kan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal.'

"Go, e-eh ini Uchiha-san." Katanya sambil menyerahkan botol minumannya, yang langsung diterima Sasuke.

"Teme aku ke toilet dulu."

"Hn."

"Dasar." Gerutu Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia malah memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedang minum, dimulai dari rambut ravennya, alisnya, mata onyxnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, dan garis rahangnya.

'Uchiha-san i-itu memang tampan. P-pantas saja b-banyak yang jatuh h-hati padanya. H-Hinata a-apa yang kau pikirkan d-dia i-itu mengerikan.' Batin Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Terpesona eh?"

"I-iy e-eh maksud ku t-tidak." Jawab Hinata gelagapan karena tertangkap basah sedang memerhatikan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Kata Sasuke dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"T-tentu saja." Kata Hinata dengan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu tatap aku."

"T-tidak m-mau." Ucapnya masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa?" Kata Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi heran, tentu saja heran mana ada seorang gadis apalagi, yang tidak terpesona pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"K-karena kau b-bau k-keringat."

"Apa!"

"U-um." Jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Go,e-eh maksud k_" Hinata gelagapan karena berkata seperti itu dan langsung dipotong Sasuke.

"Awas kau ya."

"U-Uchiha-s_"

"Setelah ini cucikan bajuku."

"B-baiklah."

"Teme, Eh Hinata-chan masih disini? Memangnya kalian berdua dari tadi ada apa?" Pertanyaan beruntun tersebut diajukan Naruto, yang baru kembali dari toilet untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Y-ya aku h-hanya berniat menonton, tapi pertandingannya s-sudah selesai."

"Oh begitu." Sedangkan Naruto yang dasarnya lemot hanya ber-oh-ria.

'Dasar Dobe.' Batin Sasuke.

"Ayo Teme kita ganti baju sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme, kau dan Hinata-chan_" Kata Naruto setelah tiba diruang ganti.

"Hn." Dan perkataannya pun dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa-apa ya?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura lemot." Diterimalah deathglare dari Sasuke.

"..."

"Aku tahu kau jenius, apa kau pacaran dengan Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak. Kenapa memang?"

"Kau kan jarang dekat dengan gadis. Tadi Hinata-chan didekat mu, dan kau tidak menghindar."

"Hn. Mana ku tahu."

"Iss, kau ini." Desis Naruto kesal.

"Kau tidak dengar apa katanya?"

"Memangnya apa?" Kata Naruto dengan muka polosnya... Memang dasar Naruto itu bodoh .

"Ck, baka. Tadi dia bilangkan akan menonton pertandingan."

"O iya ya. Hehehe." Naruto pun tertawa garing.

"Baka." Umpat Sasuke.

"Hey, Teme mentang-mentang kau jenius, jangan mengatai orang seenaknya." Kata Naruto marah, sambil menyusul Sasuke yang keluar dari ruang ganti, dan hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk dibangkunya, tepatnya di sebelah Hinata. Merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke pun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang berkutat denga rumus-rumus fisikanya, sesekali terlihat wajah Hinata yang merenggut sebal, lalu berkata...

"A-aku yakin rumusnya sudah benar, lalu kenapa tak terjawab."

Atau...

"K-kenapa sulit s-sekali."

Dan...

"M-mungkin a-aku salah menulis soal. T-tapi aku yakin soalnya t-tidak salah lalu a-apa ya?"

Terakhir...

"A-aku menyerah." Ucap Hinata dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh." Kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"M-maksud Uchiha-san?"

"Kau bodoh."

"Go, e-eh maksud ku, aku hanya kurang mengerti."

"Benarkah." Tanya Sasuke dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"T-tentu s-saja."

"Aku lihat soalnya."

"A-apa?"

"Hn."

"I-ini." Kata Hinata sambil mengangsurkan buku fisikanya. Setelah itu Sasuke pun melihat soalnya.

Soal No. 1

Suatu gas memiliki volume awal 2,0 m dipanaskan dengan kondisi isobaris hingga volume akhirnya menjadi 4,5 m . Jika tekanan gas adalah 2 atm, tentukan usaha luar gas tersebut!

(1 atm = 1,01 x 10 Pa)

Setelah dirasa cukup memehami soalnya, Sasuke pun menggoreskan pensilnya dibuku Hinata.

"Kukira ini jawabannya." Katanya setelah selesai mengerjakan soal, lalu mengangsurkan bukunya pada Hinata.

"O-oh." Kata Hinata sambil menerima bukunya.

'Pembahasan

Data :

V = 4,5 m

V = 2,0 m

P = 2 atm = 2,02 x 10 Pa

Isobaris → Tekanan Tetap

W = P (ΔV)

W = P(V − V )

W = 2,02 x 10 (4,5 − 2,0) = 5,05 x 10 pangkat lima joule. H-hebat jawabannya tepat, b-bahkan dalam waktu 2 menit.'

"E-em Uchiha-san."

"..." Tanpa menjawab Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya kearah Hinata.

"A-arigatou." Kata Hinata dengan senyum manis.

"Hn."

"Hn, apa?" Hinata mengulang perkataan Sasuke, dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya."

"O-oh ya, ya?" Katanya dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini sangat terasa dingin memang ,jika kalian keluar hanya dengan menggunakan piama saja. Seperti halnya Hinata. Keluar dengan menggunakan piyama berlengan panjang, serta celana piyama yang panjang pula, tak lupa sandal tidurnya yang berbentuk kepala kelinci. Sambil menggerutu Hinata membeli secangkir kopi hangat.

"D-dia itu selalu s-saja menyuruh ku m-mengantarkan ini itu, m-memang aku tidak k-keberatan kalau waktunya tepat. T-tapi ini... Ughh menyebalkan sekali." Gerutunya dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Kita kembali ke 15 menit yang lalu...

Hinata berniat tidur lebih awal, malam ini karena dirasa besok tidak ada pekerjaan rumah, memang akhir-akhir ini Hinata selalu terlambat tidur, dikarenakan tugas yang sangat menumpuk. Setelah puas bergossip ria denga Ino dan Sakura, meskipun Hinata tidak suka bergosip, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika dipaksa. Lalu Hinata pun pamit kepada duo ratu gossip tersebut, kata mereka, mereka masih belum mau tidur. Katanya banyak urusan seperti menggossipkan Sasuke, fashion, dan lain-lain, dari pada Hinata jadi kambing congek mending Hinata tidur. Hinata pun menaiki single badnya dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Menarik selimut lalu menutup mata. Hinata akan terbuai di alam mimpi jika saja...

DRRTT DRRTT

Getaran ponsel tak mengganggunya.

Sambil meraba nakas disampingnya Hinata pun bangun dan membaca pesan singkat

'Uchiha-san.'

From: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Ketaman belakang asrama. Dan bawakan aku kopi hangat.

To: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Tapi ini sudah malam.

From: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Belum. Ini masih pukul 8.

To: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Baiklah.

From: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Anak pintar.

"Dasar m-menyebalkan. Aku kan takut." Gerutu Hinata sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mau kemana Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura melihat sahabatnya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Iya katanya mau tidur?" Ino pun menimpali.

"A-aku ada urusan sebentar S-Sakura-chan Ino-chan."

"Benarkah?" Ino pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hai Ino-chan."

"Hmm" Sakura pun mengelus dagunya pose berpikir, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati lah karena sekolah in_"

"Sakura-chan." Pekik Hinata panik.

"Hahaha... Baiklah Hinata-chan hati-hati." Tawa Sakura pun meledak.

"Hai jaa."

"Jaa" Jawab Sakura dan Ino.

Flashback 15 minute end

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang dibelakang taman asrama putra. Yang ternyata cukup terang. Tapi tentu saja membuat bulu kuduk merinding, bagi Hinata yang penakut.

'A-aku harus segera menemukan Uchiha-san." Katanya sambil menelusuri taman.

'A-ah itu dia.' Batinnya girang karena berhasil menemukan Sasuke. Yang saat ini sedang duduk dibangku taman, dengan headphone yang bertengger di kepalanya, tak lupa gitar yang sudah dikeluarkan dari tas gitarnya.

"Uchiha-san." Sapanya.

TBC

Hallo minna-san saya kembali, maaf updatenya kelamaan *bungkuk-bungkuk* soalnya penyakit malas saya selalu kambuh akhir-akhir ini jadilah... Begini, dan tugas sekolah semakin hari semakin banyak... Hehehe malah curhat XD. Jadi maafkan saya selaku author baru. Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca dan bahkan mereview fanfic saya. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview *bungkuk-bungkuk*

 **Author Note:**

Bougenville: iya namanya udah di tag tadinya, tapi entah kenapa nggak ada, makasih udah ngingetin. Udah saya perbaiki kok, makasih juga reviewnya.

Sasuhina69: iya mereka itu emang imut... Apa lagi Hinata, iya ini dah lanjut.

Myuchin2307: iya saya juga suka pairing SasuHina. Makasih udah bilang fanfic saya seru, penasaran ya? Ini udah lanjut kok. Maaf updatenya kelamaan. Saya nggak janji buat update kilat, soalnya banyak tugas dan penyakit malas saya sering kambuh XD

NurmalaPrieska: makasih... Iya ini dah lanjut.

Aburame Soni: iya ini dah lanjut. Updatenya nggak janji, karena penyakit 'M' XD dan tugas yang amat sangat menumpuk... Ya kita mengalami hal yang sama...

lovely sasuhina: salam kenal juga... Makasih udah bilang cerita saya menarik... Penasaran ya? Kalau penasaran baca aja ya? *maksa* nggak maksa cuma kasih tahu hehehe... Saya masih belum tahu ini bakal jadi cinta segitiga apa nggak yang pasti rahasia... Iya ini dah lanjut...

Arcan'sGirl: iya Sasunya emang jahil, iya ini dah lanjut...

Makasih juga yang review dari PM... Jangan bosen baca fanfic saya... Meskipun fanfic saya membosankan XD

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Panik

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Love In Dorm © RiuDark-Blue

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan hal buruk lainnya

'Bicara dalam hati.'

"Sebaliknya."

.

.

Selamat membaca minna-san XD

.

.

"Uchiha-san." Sapanya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

"I-ini." Kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi hangatnya.

"Kau terlambat." Sasuke berkata sambil menerima kopi hangat tersebut.

"Go, e-eh maksu_"

"Bilang saja malas." Selanya.

'Sudah tahu aku malas. Siapa juga yang m-mau ke taman malam-malam, m-mengantarkan kopi hangat, dasar menyebalkan.' Gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

"B-bukan begit_"

"Duduk."

"Uh?" Kata Hinata heran dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ku bilang duduk."

"Go, m-maksud ku aku harus m-mengerjakan_"

"Ku kira besok tidak ada pekerjaan rumah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"I-itu, u-um aku_" Hinata berkata gelagapan karena ketahuan berbohong.

"Duduk. Atau keluar dar_"

"Hai Uchiha-san." Hinata pun langsung patuh mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Karena bangku tamannya agak sempit jadilah posisi mereka agak merapat.

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi setelah Hinata duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

30 menit kemudian...

Hinata pun sudah menguap beberapa kali, karena bayangkan sudah 30 menit di sini, dan Hinata hanya disuguhi keheningan. Hinata lalu menengokan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih dengan headphone yang bertengger dikepalanya, mengambil gitar yang berada disebelahnya. Lalu Sasuke memetik gitarnya dikunci C dan kunci-kunci lainnya, sehingga menjadi sebuah lagu dengan alunan melodi yang lembut. Hinata yang mendengar lagu tersebut pun menjadi semakin mengantuk. Hinata menjadi terus menguap kecil dan akhirnya... Tidur.

'Dia sedang apa ya?' Batin Sasuke, setelah 30 menit mendiamkan Hinata. Lalu Sasuke menengokan kepalanya kearah Hinata, dilihatnya Hinata sedang tertidur dengan posisi menunduk, karena merasa kasihan dengan Hinata, Sasuke menarik kepala Hinata dengan pelan untuk menyadar di bahu kirinya, setelah itu Sasuke melanjutkan acara memetik gitarnya.

"K-Kaa-san jangan tinggalkan aku."

"..." Tanpa menjawab Sasuke menengokan kepalanya kearah Hinata. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah tertidur di bahu kirinya, kurang lebih 15 menit sedang mengigau.

"Hey bangun." Perintah Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan bahu kirinya.

"Ku mohon Kaa-san, j-jangan t-tinggalkan aku, hiks." Igaunya sambil terisak.

"Hey." Sedangkan Sasuke masih mempertahankan untuk menggoyangkan bahunya.

"Kaa-san hiks hiks."

"Hahh." Sasuke pun menghela nafas frustasi, digerakanlah tangan kanannya untuk mengelus kepala Hinata. Ajaibnya hal itu berhasil, hanya saja...

GREP

"Eh?" Itu suara Sasuke. Karena melihat tangan kiri Hinata yang memeluk perutnya setelah Sasuke mengelus kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke menjadi bingung, jika bermain gitar susah, membangunkan Hinata percuma, menyingkirkan tangannya susah karena Hinata memeluknya dengan erat. Pilihan terakhir adalah mendengarkan musik lewat headphonenya.

"Enghhh..." Suara seseorang bangun dari tidurnya, yang tidak lain adalah Hinata. Hinata lalu menegakkan badannya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Jam berapa ini?" Katanya entah pada siapa dengan penglihatan yang masih buram.

"Enak ya, tidur di bahu orang, sambil memeluknya selama hampir 1 jam."

'Eh suara itu...' Batin Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-san."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, sambil melepaskan headphonenya, dan melingkarkannya di leher.

"A-apa yang Uchiha-san katakan i-itu benar?"

"Begitulah." Jawabnya dengan seringai mengerikannya.

"Go, m-maksudku_" Katanya dengan wajah merona sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hm." Sela Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi gadis didepannya.

"A-arigatou Uch_"

DRRTT DRRTTT

Perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh bunyi ponselnya. Lalu Hinata merogoh saku piyamanya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

'Sakura-chan.'

"Moshi-moshi Saku_"

"Hinata-chan kau dimana?" Tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"A-ano aku di_"

"Sudahlah. Cepat kembali kami sangat khawatir. Dan ada kabar buruk, Anko-sensei sedang mengabsen kesetiap kamar di asrama putri, dan kemungkinan pintu gedung asrama sudah terkunci."

"A-apa?" Pekik Hinata panik. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata melupakan satu hal, setiap akan menjelang tidur selalu ada acara mengabsen. Dan sekarang giliran Anko Mitarashi, guru yang terkenal killer itu sedang mengabsen. Dan Hinata ada di luar. Jika salah satu murid saja tidak ada alias terlambat, maka hukumannya adalah tidur di gudang yang sangat gelap. Dan Hinata... Takut itu.

"Iya Hinata-chan."

"L-lalu sekarang b-bagaimana Sakura-chan." Tanyanya panik dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Sasuke melihat adegan tersebut dengan heran.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku dan si Pig telah merencanakan sesuatu. Jadi cepatlah kembali, hati-hati."

"Arigatou Sakura-chan."

"Douita na Hinata-chan. Jaa."

"Jaa."

TUTT

"Ada apa." Tanya Sasuke setelah Hinata selesai menutup telpon.

"I-itu pintu gedung a-asra_"

DRRTTT DRRTTT

Perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh suara ponsel Sasuke.

"Teme?" Tanya Naruto di sebrang sana.

"Hn, Dobe?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Taman."

"Cepat kembali. Pintu gedung asrama akan segera di tutup."

"Baiklah Dobe."

TUTT tanda berakhirnya telpon tersebut. Setelah itu Sasuke melirik jam diponselnya.

'21:15, pantas saja akan di tutup.' Batin Sasuke, karena pada pukul 21:00 gedung asrama putra dan putri biasanya akan di kunci. Dan mereka telat 15 menit semoga saja Sasuke dan Hinata beruntung.

"Uchiha-san, a-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita harus cepat." Ucapnya sambil berdiri mengambil tas gitarnya, dan disampirkan dibahunya. Hinata pun ikut berdiri, tanpa sadar Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, setelah itu mereka pun berlari.

"S-sudah terkunci." Kata Hinata panik setelah sampai di gedung asrama putri. Karena memang itu rencana Sasuke, pertama Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata, setelahnya baru Sasuke. Dan jika asrama putri sudah terkunci, maka begitupun dengan asrama putra.

"Ck." Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdecak sebal.

"B-bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ikut aku." Perintah Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Belakang asrama putra.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"A-apa."

"Hn." Kata Sasuke dengan menengadahkan kepalanya ke balkon atas kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah Gaara dengan seringai mengejeknya, dan dihadiahi deathglare dari Sasuke, tidak lupa Gaara membawa sebuah tali panjang, lalu diikatkanlah tali tersebut ke pagar pembatas.

'Kenapa Sabaku? Kemana si Dobe.' Batin Sasuke.

"Panjat." Perintah Sasuke setelah tali tersebut sampai di bawah.

"A-aku tidak bisa." Hinata berkata dengan nada gemetar.

"Cepatlah." Perintahnya lagi tidak sabaran.

"T-tap_"

"Kau pasti bisa."

"Aku takut."

"Cepatlah, apa kau mau terus ada disini sendirian? Disinikan ada han_"

"B-baiklah." Kata Hinata dengan cepat berubah pikiran karena hantu. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Setelah dirasa Hinata cukup jauh, Sasuke pun menyusulnya.

BRUK

'K-kenapa tidak sakit?" Kata batin Hinata. Lalu Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, hal yang pertama Hinata lihat adalah kain berwarna merah.

'Kain?' Batinnya. Lalu Hinata berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa detik tadi.

'T-tadi itu aku memanjat tali, lalu ketika sampai di balkon, aku melihat Sabaku-san mengenakan kaos merah, saat aku melangkah aku t-tersandung karena tidak hati-hati. Dan aku menimpa...'

"S-Sabaku-san."

"Hn." Jawab Gaara.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Perkataan bernada datar tersebut menginterupsi Gaara dan Hinata. Lalu Hinata pun bangkit.

"U-Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata gelagapan

"Ikut aku." Kata Sasuke datar lagi, sambil menarik Hinata yang ada di dekat Gaara, tidak lupa mendeathglare Gaara seperti... Tidak suka jika Hinata dekat Gaara, yang di balas seringai oleh Gaara.

Di luar kamar

Naruto Namikaze sedang was-was di luar kamar no 207 ini, sesekali ia menengok ke sebelah kanan, yang dimana terdapat Mayto Guy, guru olahraga dengan semangat masa mudanya tersebut, sedang mengabsen.

'Teme dimana kau?' Batin Naruto ketar-ketir.

'Aku tidak mau menjadi satpam dan lari keliling lapangan, Teme cepatlah.' Lanjut Naruto gusar. Ya itulah hukuman yang akan diberikan Guy, jika dia sedang mengabsen dan satu muridnya menghilang dari kamar, maka Guy akan menghukum semua penghuni kamar, yaitu dengan lari dan menjadi satpam.

"Kamar no 209. Shikamaru Nara."

"Hooamm hadir." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut nanas sambil menguap.

"Chouji Akimichi."

"Hadir Sensei." Sahut pemuda bertubuh gempal, sambil mengunyah kripik kentang.

"RockLee."

"Siap, dengan semangat masa muda RockLee hadir." Kata pemuda berambut mangkuk dengan semangat membara.

"Hahaha bagus Lee." Kata Guy sambil tertawa.

"Berikutnya kamar no 208. Shimura Sai."

"Hadir." Jawab pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hadir."

"Aburame Shino."

"Hadir."

"Bagus." Kata Guy puas, karena murid dikamarnya lengkap.

"Selanjutnya, kamar no 207. Lho Naruto? Kemana yang lain?"

"A-ada Sensei." Jawab Naruto was-was.

"Cepat suruh keluar."

"A-ano Sensei."

"Kalau begitu Sensei akan masuk."

"Jangan Sensei." Kata Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya melarang Guy untuk masuk.

"Kalau begitu panggil teman mu."

"Itu_"

"Kalau begitu Sensei masuk."

"J-jangan Se_"

BRAKK suara bintu di buka keras.

"Mana teman mu yang lain Naruto?" Kata Guy setelah memasuki kamar.

"Itu Sensei_"

"Gaara Sabaku hadir." Ucap pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kenapa tadi tidak keluar?"

"Gomen Sensei, saya tadi di kamar mandi."

"Oh baiklah. Tapi dimana Sasuke Uchiha?"

"..." Tanpa menjawab Gaara menengokkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang sedang meringkuk di single badnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bergantian Gaara-Guy-Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

"Gomen Sensei saya tidak enak badan." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh begitu ya. Iya kau sangat dingin." Kata Guy setelah menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke. Tak tahu Kau Guy, badan Sasuke dingin, karena terlalu lama terkena angin malam?

"Hai Sensei."

"Tapi kenapa badan mu membesar?"

"Ini guling Sensei." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk 'Gulingnya' itu.

"Hahaha guling ya? Tidak Sensei kira kau sangat suka memeluk guling." Kata Guy dengan tawa yang menggelegar. Naruto hanya melongo pasalnya Sasuke itu tidak punya guling. Sedangkan Gaara menyeringai mengejek. Yang ditertawakan hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Diamlah." Bisik Sasuke pelan sangat... Pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar orang di dalam selimut, yang tak lain di dalam selimut tersebut ada Hinata. Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya di dalam selimut. Di rasa Hinata sudah agak tenang meskipun badannya masih gemetar, dan keningnya masih berkeringat dingin, karena kepala Hinata ditenggelamkan ke dada Sasuke otomatis keringat itu menetes.

"Hmm begitu yah? Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat sembuh Sasuke."

"Hai arigatou Sensei.'

"Lalu Gaara, jika ingin ke kamar mandi segera selesaikan, atau tahan. Kan hanya sebentar." Lanjutnya

"Hai gomen Sensei."

"Dan yang terakhir kau Naruto. Jangan membuat panik orang lain."

"Hai gomennasai Sensei." Kata Naruto membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Sensei pergi."

"Hai Sensei." Ucap Naruto sambil mengantarkan Guy.

CKLEK suara pintu di tutup kembali.

"Teme, Gaara bagaima_"

"Ano_" Itu suara Hinata yang keluar dari selimut.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa ada di sini?" Kata Naruto meninggikan suaranya.

"Pelankan suara mu Dobe." Sasuke pun memperingatkan.

"Lalu kenapa Hinata-chan di sini?"

"A-ano i-itu_"

"Ck begini..."

Flashback

"Ikut aku." Kata Sasuke datar lagi, sambil menarik Hinata yang ada di dekat Gaara tidak lupa mendeathglare Gaara seperti... Tidak suka jika Hinata dekat Gaara, yang di balas seringai oleh Gaara.

"K-kemana?" Kata Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke malah menaruh gitar dan headphonenya.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hn, ikut aku." Katanya sambil menyeret Hinata ke kamar mandi, tapi...

"Minggir." Itu suara Gaara yang akan masuk ke kamar mandi sesudah kegiatan menggulung talinya selesai.

"Mau apa kau?" Kata Sasuke.

"Masuk." Jawab Gaara seenaknya.

"Aku yang pertama datang kesini."

"Begitukah?"

"Ten_" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara Naruto dari luar.

"Jangan Sensei."

"Ck, tidak ada waktu lagi." Katanya sambil menarik Hinata kearah single badnya.

"Kalau begitu panggil teman mu." Suara Guy dari luar

"Itu_" Suara Naruto dari luar.

"Uchiha-sa_"

"Kalau begitu Sensei masuk." Suara Guy lagi dari luar.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, cepat masuk." Kata Sasuke, sambil menarik Hinata berbaring dengannya di single badnya.

"J-jangan Se_"

"T-tapi_" Hinata berkata setelah di dalam selimut Sasuke, dan terpotong oleh suara pintu.

BRAKK suara bintu di buka keras.

Flashback End

"Ohh begitu... Bilang saja Teme kau cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada jahil setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Meskipun merepotkan tapi Sasuke harus menjelaskan, jika tidak Sasuke akan di tanya-tanya oleh sahabat Dobenya.

"Hn." Jawabnya asal.

"A-ano aku i-ingin pulang." Cicit Hinata.

"Aku antar." Tawar pemuda berambut merah. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Gaara, dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak, aku yang akan mengantarnya." Kata Sasuke, turun dari tempat tidurnya menyusul Hinata yang sudah turun sambil memakai sandal kelincinya.

"Katanya kau sakit? Jadi aku saja." Kata Gaara dengan seringai mengejeknya.

'Kenapa dengan Gaara?'

'Heh, jadi kau ingin bermain dengan ku? Baiklah.'

'S-Sabaku-san, a-aneh.'

"A-ano." Hinata bersuara dengan pelan, tetapi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"B-begini Sabaku-san, l-lebih baik Uchiha-san s-saja yang mengantarku, k-karena tadi aku datang dengannya, gomennasai Sabaku-san." Katanya sambil membungkukkan badan. Seringai kemenangan pun tercetak di wajah tampan Sasuke, yang dihadiahi deathglare dari Gaara.

"Dobe, mana kuncinya?"

"Ini Teme." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan kunci yang di ambil dari nakas. Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan Naruto Namikaze, seorang cucu dari kepala sekolah?

"Hn."

"D-dari mana kunci itu?" Kata Hinata setelah melihat kunci itu yang di pegang oleh Sasuke.

"Surely he stole." Kata Sasuke tanpa merasa dosa.

"Of course." Timpal Gaara.

"Ku pastikan aku akan menang dari mu Uchiha." Bisik Gaara di telinga Sasuke, saat Sasuke melewatinya dan hanya dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tunggu tanggal mainnya." Balas Sasuke tak kalah pelan tidak lupa seringainya.

"Teme! Gaara! Mentang-mentang kalian jenius, jangan mengataiku. Tanpa kunci itu ku pastikan kau tak akan selamat Teme!" Teriak Naruto marah di dalam kamar, Gaara yang mendengarnya pun memutar bosan bola matanya, mensyukuri betapa lemotnya sahabat kuningnya itu, setelah 1 menit Sasuke pergi baru sahabatnya itu menyadarinya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang belum jauh dari pintu kamar, hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar, dan terus melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-s hmmpp..."

"Ck, diamlah." Kata Sasuke setelah menyeret Hinata bersembunyi di lorong kamar tepatnya di dekat ruang cuci lantai dua, tidak lupa Sasuke membekap mulut Hinata. Setelah di rasa Hinata cukup tenang, Sasuke lalu melepaskan bekapan mulutnya pada Hinata.

"Lihat kesana." Perintah Sasuke pada Hinata. Karena posisi Sasuke di belakang Hinata, dan Hinata membelakangi Sasuke, jadi suara Sasuke terdengar geli di telinga Hinata.

"G-Guy-sensei." Jawab Hinata degan menahan rasa geli.

"Hn. Jadi kau mengerti harus apa?"

"D-diam."

"Hn."

"Ayo." Kata Sasuke setelah mereka menunggu kira-kira sekitar 2 menit. Karena tiba-tiba Guy masuk ke dalam kamar siswa di lantai 2 tersebut, entahlah kenapa Guy masuk, mungkin penghuni kamar tersebut tidak lengkap, dan mereka penghuni kamar akan dapat masalah.

"E-eh hai Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata. Tidak lupa Sasuke juga menarik lengan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-arigatou Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata dengan membungkukan badannya, setelah tiba di depan pintu gedung asrama putri.

"Hn."

"K-kalau begitu a-aku masuk dulu." Kata Hinata sambil memegang gagang pintu, yang tentunya sudah buka Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat cerah, yang harusnya diawali dengan senyum manis, tapi tidak dengan Hinata yang hari ini datang terlambat, tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak lupa dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Sapa Ino dan Sakura bersamaaan

"O-ohayou mo Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Kara Hinata menjawab salam ke dua sahabatnya sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan?"

"Ya Hinata-chan?" Ke duanya menjawab kompak.

"U-untuk yang tadi malam a-arigatou." Hinata mengucapkan terima kaaih dengan tersenyum manis. Karena tadi malam Hinata belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, kata sahabatnya sih, mereka lelah, karena mereka sudah mengelabui Anko, bahkan mereka menyebutnya misi rangking 'S'. Nah, karena mereka lelah, jadi sesudah Hinata datang Sakura dan Ino langsung menuju tempat tidur, tentunya untuk tidur. Tapi sayang Hinata tidak bisa tidur, sampai pagi karena teringat kejadian sebelumnya, jadilah... Misi tidur lebih awal Hinata gagal karena Sasuke, bahkan resikonya sekarang lebih parah yaitu... Insomnia.

"Iya douta na Hinata-chan, kami tidak keberatan, lagi pula kita kan sahabat. Benarkan Pig?"

"Em, tentu saja Forhead, tidak usah sungkan."

"A-arigatou sekali lagi. O-oh ya, b-bagaimana k-kalian mengelabui Anko-sensei?"

"Itu begini..."

Flashback

"Hey Forhead, kau sudah menelpon Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino, sahabat yang dipanggil Forhead pun menyahut.

"Sudah Pig. Lalu rencana selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Beres. Aku harap ini berhasil."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Forhead, lebih baik kita keluar sekarang, aku yakin Anko-sensei pasti sedang menuju kesini."

"Hm, baiklah Pig."

Setelah Sakura dan Ino keluar, keadaan diluar kamar no 211 ini mendadak tegang. Mereka berdua sedang was-was dan berdo'a dalam hati.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Bunyi suara langkah kaki mendekat terdengar, lalu menyadarkan lamunan mereka berdua.

"Ehem." Anko pun berdehem ringan.

"Kamar no 211?"

"H-hai Sensei." Jawab Ino takut-takut.

"Hm baiklah. Sakura Haruno."

"Hadir Sensei."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Hadir Sensei."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"..."

"Kemana Hinata Hyuuga?"

"A-ano Sensei, Hinata-chan s-sedang mandi." Ucap Ino.

"Maksudnya?" Anko mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"I-itu, karena Hinata-chan pulang pukul 6 sore setelah klub berkebun. Jadi karena cape, Hinata-chan ketiduran. Dan 15 menit yang lalu Hinata-chan baru bangun." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Pukul 9 malam Hyuuga-san mandi?" Tanya Anko sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan kirinya.

"Hai Sensei." Sahut Sakura.

"Jika Sensei tidak percaya, Sensei bisa melihatnya." Kata Ino dengan frontal.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja Sensei." Ino pun kembali meyakinkan, dan tidak lupa mendapat deathglare dari Sakura. Pandangan mata Sakura seakan berkata...

'Apa yang kau lakukan Pig?'

'Tentu saja meyakinkan.' Balas Ino.

"Kalau begitu, Sensei akan memastikan."

"Ap_" Pekik Ino yang perkataanya terpotong karena mendapat cubitan dipinggangnya dari Sakura. Memang dasar Ino, dia sendiri yang membuat rencana, tapi dia sendiri yang panik.

"Hai Sensei." Balas Sakura sopan, sambil mempersilakan Anko masuk.

CKLEK suara pintu dibuka oleh Sakura.

"Ini kamar mandinya?" Tanya Anko sambil menunjuk ruangan yang berada disudut.

"Hai Sensei." Jawab keduanya kompak.

"Hm baiklah." Kata Anko, lalu Anko mendekatkan telinganya kearah pintu, serta tangan yang memegang handle pintu kamar mandi, tidak lupa Anko menekuk ke dua alisnya.

"Hm. Sensei percaya, lagi pula di dalam ada suara gemercik sower." Anko berkata setelah kurang lebih 1 menit menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

"Hai Sensei." Jawab Sakura.

"Sudahlah karena Sensei sedang bad mood jadi kalian bebas."

'Arigatou Kami-sama.' Kata Ino dalam hati.

"Sensei pergi dulu."

"Hai Sensei." Jawab keduanya kompak. Setelah kepergian Anko mereka berdua menghela nafas lega.

"Matikan showernya dan buka pintunya, atau kita akan kebanjiran."

"Baiklah Forhead." Balas Ino sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, yang tentunya untuk membukakan pintu. Karena itu memang idenya Ino, menyalakan shower dan mengunci pintunya, seakan-akan ada orang didalamnya.

Flashback end...

"O-oh begitu..." Kata Hinata setelah mendengar cerita dari ke dua sahabatnya.

"Ya begitulah Hinata-chan." Kata Sakura.

"Eh, Hinata-chan?" Panggil Sakura kembali.

"Ya Sakura-can." Jawab Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-chan kemarin dimana? Dan kenapa bisa telat masuk?" Pertanyaan beruntun tersebut ditanyakan oleh Sakura.

"Ya Hinata-chan, kemana saja kemarin?" Ino yang penasaran pun ikut bertanya.

"I-itu a-aku da_"

TETTT TETTT suara bel masuk yang menghentikan ucapan Hinata. Bersamaan dengan bunyi bel tersebut masuklah Sasuke.

'Yokatta.' Batin Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan. Yang pentingkan Hinata-chan sudah disini." Sakura berkata dengan pasrah.

"Umm arigatou Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Kata Hinata dengan mengangguk semangat, yang dibalas senyum manis ke dua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Canggung. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak canggung jika orang yang memeluk dan di peluk ada di sebelah kita. Sebenarnya bel istirahat memang sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Dan Hinata sangat ingin keluar, tentunya menyusul ke dua sahabatnya ke kantin. Tapi... Apa daya di sebelahnya ada majikannya yang selalu seenaknya, menyuruhnya ini, itu, tanpa tahu waktu yang tepat. Bagaimana jika Hinata sudah tiba di kantin, dan Sasuke menyuruhnya mengambilkan gitarnya diruang musik, lalu membawanya ke atap, itu kan merepotkan. Benarkan? Tujuan Hinata masih ada di kelas itu, sebenarnya ingin mengembalikan baju Sasuke yang dicucinya 2 hari yang lalu. Karena lupa jadilah baru dikembalikan sekarang. Lalu Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang mendengarkan musik lewat headphonenya, dan sedang memainkan game dari ponselnya.

"Uchiha-san." Panggil Hinata agak keras. Dan ternyata panggilannya berhasil.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, sambil melepaskan headphonenya dan melingkarkannya dilehernya, tidak lupa mempause gamenya.

"I-ini?"

"..." Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Tentu saja heran. Bagaimana tidak, gadis didepannya ini sedang mengangsurkan sebuah paper bag berukuran sedang.

"Em i-ini baju y-yang Uchiha-san suruh cucikan padaku." Jelasnya melihat Sasuke seperti kebingungan.

"Lalu?"

"Y-ya_"

"Kau menyuruh ku membawa ini?"

"T-tentu saja." Jawab Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Ck, Baka." Umpat Sasuke.

"L-lalu aku h-harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Antarkan nanti ke asrama."

"B-baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore yang indah hari ini, meskipun baru pukul 16:00 tapi matahari masih bersinar. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berjalan sendirian membawa sebuah paper bag, yang katanya akan diberikan kepada temannya. Katanya tadi gadis tersebut sudah mengirim pesan singkat, bahwa gadis tersebut akan datang mengantarkan paper bag, dan di balas oleh temannya, dan temannya akan menunggunya di luar gedung asrama putra pukul 16:15. Sekarang, gadis itu menuju belakang sekolah. Karena memang semua asrama terletak di belakang gedung Konoha High school yang sangat luas ini. Hinata gadis tersebut, sedang berjalan melewati ruang musik yang saat itu kelihatan kosong dengan pintu yang terbuka namun...

"Kau! Benar-benar tidak berguna!" Bentak seorang pria dari dalam gedung tersebut.

'S-siapa itu?' Batin Hinata, lalu Hinata memberanikan diri mengintip ke dalam celah pintu. Dan... Terlihatlah 2 orang pria yang sama-sama berambut merah, dan Hinata mengenal salah satu dari mereka yaitu...

"S-Sabaku-san." Katanya dengan suara pelan.

TBC

Author Note

Hallo minna-san saya kembali. Membawa chapter baru yang ceritanya tidak seru XD. Kepanjangan ya? Gomen kalau kepanjangan, saya takut mata reader pegal. Gomen, saya telat update lagi*bungkuk-bungkuk*, saya kan nggak janji buat update kilat. Soalnya sekarang saya sangat malas mengetik, banyak ulangan lagi, setiap masuk kelas pasti di suruh ulangan. Hehehe maaf saya malah curhat XD... Nah, sekarang Gaaranya dah muncul, hehehe tapi gomen perannya belum terlalu banyak, mungkin chapter depan. Terima kasih kepada yang mereview, memfavorites, dan memfollows fanfic saya*bungkuk-bungkuk* Dan tidak lupa saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada teman saya yang sudah mempubliskan*bungkuk-bungkuk*. Mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat review, terima kasih juga kepada silent reader. Saatnya membalas review:

Myuchin2307: iya ini dah lanjut... Wah fanfic saya ngingetin sama anime 'Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji' ya ? Wahh saya baru tahu ada anime itu hehehe... Iya mereka tu emang pasangan sweet... Yoshh ganbatte.

Suhad LB: iya Sasu itu emang manusia 'Hn' XD

sasuhina69: iya ini dah lanjut... Iya bener-bener rumus yang bikin pusing hehehe XD. Iya Hime emang imut , wahh nggak sabar buat baca, ayo baca lagi*maksa* nggak maksa, kok cuma ngingetin hehehe

NurmalaPrieska: iya Sasunya emang jail XD...

Lovely sasuhina: iya kalau punya bos kaya gitu mah racunin aja XD... Nanti kalau Sasunya diracunin tamat dong*bercanda* hehehe... Iya saya juga sama suka 2 orang stoic itu, ya udah kita lihat direbutin nggak Hinanya hehehe...

Namsoyo: thank you... Iya ini dah lanjut... Yuhuuuuu hehehe iya Sasunya emang jail.. Pastinya happy ending... Endingnya SasuHina kok... Pada nyangka Gaara pihak ketiganya ya? Emang bener Gaara kok*plak* hehehe... Nggak ada yang laen... Nggak papa malahan saya seneng kok... Iya ini juga dah lanjut...

Taomio: iya Sasunya emang nyuruh-nyuruh Hina kaya kacung XD... Apa ini termasuk #ngemaininalis maksudnya momen-momen doki-doki suroyo gitu yang bikin kokoro gegara gakuku, apa termasuk Taomio-san? Iya ini dah lanjut... Yoshhh semangat

hinataholic: yoshhh semangat

HipHipHuraHura: makasih... Ala-ala HipHipHuraHura-san ya? Hehehe... Iya ini dah lanjut

Aburame Soni: Wah romancenya belum dapet ya*pundung* bohong kok*palk* kalau gitu saya akan berusaha sekuat saya ngetik dan berpikir... Yoshhh semangat.. #inigulingnyadahmunculXD

Suhab LB: makasih... Iya ini dah lanjut..

REVEW PLEASE


	4. Bertengkar

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Love In Dorm © RiuDark-Blue

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan hal buruk lainnya

'Bicara dalam hati.'

"Sebaliknya."

.

.

Selamat membaca minna-san XD

.

.

"Kau! Benar-benar tidak berguna!" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah maroon yang tidak Hinata kenal.

"S-Sabaku-san" Kata Hinata pelan

"..."

"Kenapa nilai mu bisa turun hah?! Apa karena murid baru itu?!"

'M-murid baru? A-apa jangan-jangan Uchiha-san ya? Soalnya meski baru 1 minggu disini, kejeniusan Uchiha-san sangat m-mengagumkan. Tidak mungkin aku?' Batin Hinata.

"Tou_"

"Tou-san menyesal telah menyekolahkan mu."

'T-Tou-san? Apa jangan-jangan ayah Sabaku-san? M-menyesal? Kenapa? Mana ada orang tua yang menyesal menyekolahkan anaknya?'

"Gomen To_"

"Dasar pembu_"

'A-apa p-pembu? Apa jangan-jangan pembunuh? Maksudnya a-apa?'

"CUKUP TOU-SAN!" Bentak sang anak marah.

"KAU?!"

"..."

BUGHH dan tinjuan pun diterima oleh Gaara, yang setahu Hinata diberikan oleh pria berambut merah maroon.

'K-Kami-sama a-apa yang harus kulakukan?' Tanya batin Hinata.

"BERANINYA KAU!" Terlihat oleh Hinata pria yang di panggil 'Tou-san' oleh Gaara akan melayangkan tangannya kembali.

"..."

'Kami-sama.'

"Ibiki-sensei." Pekik Hinata agak keras dan ternyata berhasil menghentikan pria berambut merah maroon tersebut. Padahal Hinata itu bohong, mana ada Ibiki melewati ruang musik sore seperti ini, karena pikiran Hinata buntu, jadilah... Hinata menyebutkan nama salah satu guru killer yaitu Ibiki, dan itu... Berhasil.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki mendekat terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata, Hinata yang takut ketahuan pun menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu.

BRAKK suara pintu di buka keras.

"A-akhirnya." Kata Hinata setelah Rei pergi, lalu Hinata berbalik berniat untuk melihat keadaan Gaara, namun...

DUKK

"A-aw." Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus dahi dan hidungnya yang agak nyeri karena membentur dada bidang Gaara.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada datar.

"A-ano." Katanya gelagapan.

"..."

"Y-ya ampun, Sabaku-san bibir mu berdarah." Pekik Hinata setelah mendongkakan kepalanya, tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Gaara sebelumnya.

"..."

"Ayo kita obati." Hinata menarik lengan Gaara menuju ke arah taman belakang.

Hinata dan Gaara tiba di taman, langsung saja Hinata mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman dan diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Sabaku-san b-biar aku obati lukanya." Ucap Hinata setelah mengambil salep khas klan Hyuuga dan juga plester dari tasnya. Karena Hinata itu termasuk kategori orang ceroboh, jadilah Hinata selalu membawa salep dan plester.

"Terserah." Jawab Gaara acuh. Akhirnya Hinata pun mengobati Gaara dengan suasana hening. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka berdua.

"S-selesai." Kata Hinata dengan tersenyum manis, setelah mengoleskan salep dan yang terakhir menempelkan plester di sudut bibirnya Gaara.

"Hn."

"E-em a-ano Sabaku-san_"

DRTTT DRTTT perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh bunyi ponselnya.

'Uchiha-san.'

From: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Kau dimana? Dasar lambat.

To: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Sebentar lagi Uchiha-san.

From: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Cepat. Aku bosan.

To: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Hai Uchiha-san.

"G-gomen Sabaku-san, aku h-harus pergi. Semoga cepat sembuh." Hinata berdiri dari tampak duduknya.

"Hn."

"Jaa Sabaku-san."

"Hey salepnya." Gaara setengah berteriak karena Hinata sudah agak jauh. Bagaimana tidak jauh, karena Hinata berlari.

"Untuk Sabaku-san saja." Balas Hinata setengah berteriak juga.

"Arigatou." Kata Gaara pelan sangat... Pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 30 menit, Sasuke menunggu Hinata di depan gedung asrama putra. Tadikan gadis itu sendiri yang bilang, bahwa Hinata akan mengantarkan bajunya, dan Hinata berjanji akan menemuinya pukul 16:15 tapi lihat! Sekarang gadis itu terlambat, parahnya sekarang sudah pukul... 16:43 sudah hampir 30 menitkan?

'Harusnya aku memberitahu dia, bahwa aku benci menunggu. Dan kenapa aku harus menunggunya?' Batin Sasuke. Karena bosan lalu Sasuke berjalan-jalan siapa tahu Sasuke bisa menemukan Hinata, dan ternyata...

Bingo!

Ya. Sasuke menemukan Hinata, sedang bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah. Tunggu? Rambut merah, jangan-jangan...

"Sabaku." Gumamnya.

"Sedang apa mereka?" Gumannya lagi. Sekarang Sasuke berdiri agak jauh dari Hinata dan Gaara, tapi masih bisa di lihat oleh Sasuke bahwa itu Hinata dan Gaara. Bagaimana tidak, penglihatan Sasuke itu tajam.

Panas.

Itulah yang dirasakan hati Sasuke, tanpa sadar Sasuke mengepalkan ke dua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sekarang, Sasuke sedang melihat tangan Hinata menyentuh bibir Gaara. Entah mengapa, Sasuke tidak suka Hinatanya, tunggu? Hinatanya? Sejak kapan? Mungkin, menurut Sasuke Hinatanya, karena sekarang Hinata adalah maid Sasuke, jadi, seharusnya Hinata itu menurut pada Sasuke selaku majikannya. Karena di rasa pemandangan itu memuakkan, lalu Sasuke berbalik, sambil merogoh ponsel di saku celana jeansnya tidak lupa mengetik sebuah pesan.

To: My Maid

Subjek:-

Kau dimana? Dasar lambat.

From: My Maid

Subjek:-

Sebentar lagi Uchiha-san.

To: My Maid

Subjek:-

Cepat. Aku bosan.

From: My Maid

Subjek:-

Hai Uchiha-san.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa terlambat?" Tanya Sasuke to the point, tentunya setelah Hinata tiba didepannya.

"Go, e-eh maksud ku a-aku ada urusan sebentar." Jawab Hinata setelah mengatur nafasnya karena berlari. Tentunya dengan mata yang melirik ke bawah karena posisi Hinata menunduk. Dan juga karena takut ketahuan oleh Sasuke berbohong.

'P-pasti Uchiha-san akan marah, jika Uchiha-san tahu aku terlambat karena mengobati Sabaku-san. Dan aku lupa t-tidak mengirim pesan singkat p-pada Uchiha-san bahwa aku a-akan terlambat.' Batin Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak yakin. Bagaimana tidak yakin, karena Sasuke sendiri tahu alasan kenapa gadis dihadapannya terlambat. Yaitu bermesraan dengan Gaara Sabaku.

"T-tentu saj_"

"Bukan kah tadi kau itu berduaan dengan Sabaku?"

'U-Uchiha-san tahu?' Batinnya.

"Y-ya, sebenar_"

"Pacaran, eh?"

"Maksud Uchiha-san?" Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya.

"Ya. Kau dan Sabaku?"

"I-itu bukan begit_"

"Kau enak-enakkan pacaran, sementara majikan mu menunggu mu." Entah mengapa Sasuke jadi tersulut emosi.

"Bukan beg_"

"Benar bukan? Kau itu_"

"U-Uchiha-san d-dengar_"

"Apa?"

"I-itu tidak seperti yang Uchi_"

"Lalu apa? Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku benci menunggu."

"D-dan seharusnya Uchiha-san tahu b-bahwa Uchiha-san keterlaluan." Kata Hinata dengan mencengkram paper bagnya erat, tidak lupa mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"..."

"Kau keterlaluan Uchiha-san." Katanya lagi.

"..."

"Ini." Kata Hinata menyodorkan paper bagnya yang langsung di terima Sasuke. Setelah itu Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut ravennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Sasuke merasa aneh kepada Hinata. Bagaimana tidak aneh, akhir-akhir ini jika di suruh Hinata penurut, iya memang pada dasarnya Hinata itu penurut tapi, Hinata itu suka sekali menggerutu jika di suruh dan sekarang... Tidak lagi begitu, apa Hinata masih marah? Mungkin iya. Seperti sekarang ini misalnya... Tidak biasanya Sasuke makan di kantin yang sangat ramai pada jam istirahat, tidak lupa Sasuke juga membawa 'Maidnya.'

"Mana makan siang ku?"

"Hai ini Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata singkat, setelah itu Hinata lalu duduk dihadapan Sasuke sambil membaca novelnya.

"Aku haus." Itu perintah.

"Hai Uchiha-san."

"..."

"Ini Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata setelah kembali membeli minum untuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa air putih?"

"Lalu?"

"Jus tomat."

"Hai Uchiha-san."

'Apa dia masih marah? Jika begini, aku terlihat cerewet.' Batin Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi Teme?" Kata Naruto di sela-sela perjalanan mereka menuju pulang ke asrama.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Hahh kau ini..."

"..."

"Oh ya Teme."

"Hn."

"Kau dan Hinata-chan kenapa?"

"Maksud mu?" Sasuke menengokan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke tertarik dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Itu... Setiap aku menengok ke arah bangku mu dan Hinata-chan, auranya terasa berbeda, seperti ketika saat kau bersama Gaara, kira-kira 3 hari ini. Sebenarnya kalian kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kalian pacaran ya? Terus kalian bertengkar? Ya kan?" Pertanyaan beruntun tersebut diajukan Naruto dengan 1 kali tarikan nafas.

'Dobe pun menyadarinya? Dan separah itu kah auranya?' Batin Sasuke.

"Ck tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?"

"Hahhh sudahlah, susah jika bicara dengan manusia kutub seperti mu." Desah Naruto kesal. Dan di terimalah deathglare dari Sasuke.

"..."

"Teme?"

"Ck, apa?" Sepertinya Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Kau melihat ada yang aneh dengan Gaara?"

"Maksud mu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tidak memperhatikannya?"

"Mana ku mau." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Iss aku ini serius." Desis Naruto.

"Lanjutkan."

"Kau tertarik ya?" Kata Naruto dengan nada jahil. Tidak biasanya sahabat 'Temenya' tertarik dengan rivalnya.

"Cepat. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Baiklah... Kau tidak melihat luka di bibir dan pipi Gaara? Dan juga kau tidak merasa aneh, kenapa 3 hari yang lalu Gaara masuk kamar pukul 7 malam? Dan lagi, akhir-akhir ini Gaara sering sekali belajar." Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

'Kau benar Dobe.' Batin Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke dan Gaara rival, tapi waktu kecil mareka adalah sahabat Sasuke-Naruto-Gaara. Dan entah kenapa saat memasuki sekolah dasar sikap Gaara agak berbeda. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga menyadarinya, semua perubahan yang terjadi pada Gaara. 3 hari yang lalukan bertepatan dengan Sasuke dan Hinata bertengkar. Apa jangan-jangan saat itu Hinata mengobati Gaara? Sehingga Hinata terlambat? Jika begitu, Hinata pasti tahu kejadian sepesifiknya? Ya kan?

'Aku harus meminta maaf.' Batin Sasuke. Dan jangan lupakan keterlambatan Gaara masuk kamar dan juga, akhir-akhir ini Gaara rajin sekali belajar. Apa ini karena...

"Rei Sabaku." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Teme?"

"Rei Sabaku." Ulang Sasuke.

"Maksud mu ayah Gaara?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa aYAH GAARA?" Teriak Naruto kaget.

"Pelankan suara mu Dobe."

"Teme Jangan-jangan..." Kata Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya seakan-akan Sasuke tahu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Dan, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau benar Dobe." Sela Sasuke.

"Jadi ayahnya masih seperti itu ya?" Kata Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Sepertinya ya."

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Rei Sabaku. Seorang pria paruh baya, yang mempunyai perusahaan besar, tapi tidak sebesar Uchiha corp. Sabaku corp, nama perusahaan tersebut. Rei Sabaku adalah orang dengan seribu ambisi, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mencapai tujuannya. Rei Sabaku mempunyai istri yaitu Karura Sabaku, yang telah meninggal 17 tahun yang lalu. Serta 3 orang anak yaitu Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, serta yang terakhir Gaara Sabaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan hari ini bersinar terang, terlihat pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk dihadapan meja belajarnya. Cahaya cukup remang-remang karena hanya disinari dari cahaya bulan dan lampu meja belajarnya, dan juga karena lampu di kamar tersebut sudah dimatikan. Hanya menyisakan Gaara pemuda tersebut, dengan buku-buku yang berserakan dimejanya. Jam menunjukan pukul 22:45, Gaara mulai membereskan buku-bukunya, tetapi bukannya langsung tidur, Gaara malah membuka laci mejanya lalu mengambil salep.

"Hinata Hyuuga ya?" Gumamnya pelan. Gaara mengetahui Hinata karena mereka satu kelas. Meski tidak pernah berkomunikasi kecuali 3 hari yang lalu saat Hinata mengobatinya.

"Entah mengapa aku ingin mengenal mu."Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Lanjutnya sambil menaruh salep tersebut, dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian raven Sasuke, karena Sasuke sekarang berada di atap sekolah tidak lupa dengan gitar kesayangannya. Tapi, sekarang Sasuke tidak bersama 'Maidnya', entahlah, mungkin Sasuke masih merasa canggung, bahkan sangat canggung dari pertama Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu. Dan juga sepertinya Hinata masih marah, karena terlihat dari sikapnya yang agak menghindari Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Tadi juga saat di suruh membawa gitar Hinata langsung pamit pergi, katanya ada yang harus dikerjakan. Jadilah di sini Sasuke sendirian tepatnya di atap sekolah. Karena bosan jadi Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya memasukan gitarnya ke dalam tas gitarnya, lalu menyampirkan tas gitarnya dibahunya. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah karena sekarang cuacanya lumbayan bagus. Sampai perhatiannya terpaku pada Satu titik yaitu... Gaara dan Hinata sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman, tepatnya di taman belakang di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran dan malah terkesan... Romantis

'Maksud mu urusan bertemu Sabaku? Memuakkan.' Batin Sasuke. Karena di rasa pemandangan itu semakin memuakkan Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan perasaan panas. Apakah kau cemburu Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga sedang berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan tujuan aslinya sih, Hinata hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya saja. Entah kenapa 3 hari ini, tepatnya 3 hari setelah adu mulut dengan Sasuke, Hinata jadi malas atau bisa di bilang kesal, ralat sangat kesal pada Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak kesal, jika setiap akan menjelaskan kejadian keterlambatannya, Sasuke selalu memotong ucapannya seenaknya. Memang Hinata mengaku salah, karena Hinata yang pada awalnya berbohong. Tapi mana Hinata tahu, bahwa Sasuke mengetahui Hinata terlambat karena Gaara. Dan lagi Hinata akui, Hinata itu memang ceroboh, seharusnya Hinata memberitahu Sasuke jika Hinata akan terlambat. Memikirkan hal tersebut Hinata jadi teringat tentang Gaara Sabaku, yang setahu Hinata teman satu kelasnya.

'S-sebenarnya Sabaku-san i-itu kenapa? Apa Sabaku-san memiliki masalah dengan Ayahnya. Kenapa Sabaku-san di pukul? D-dan kenapa Ayahnya berkata, b-bahwa dia menyesal telah menyekolahkannya? Andaikan Uchiha-san tidak mengirim pesan, mungkin aku akan bertanya. M-meski reseikonya b-berat.' Ternyata gerutuan Hinata belum selesai, karena Hinata masih melanjutkannya. Hanya saja topiknya berbeda dan topiknya adalah... Sasuke.

'U-Uchiha-san itu menyebalkan sekali. A-aku jadi malas bicara dengannya. Seharusnya dia itu p-peka, dan minta maaf pada ku tapi... Sampai sekarang Uchiha-san masih menyuruh ku ini, itu. Memang aku tidak keberatan. Tapi...'

"D-dasar menyebalkan." Tanpa sadar Hinata menyerukan ucapannya agak kersa, sambil duduk di bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon sakura.

"Berisik." Kata suara datar di sebelah Hinata.

"E-eh." Kata Hinata dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut merah, sedang membaca komik.

"..."

"S-Sabaku-san?"

"Hn."

"Sedang apa d-disini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Membaca." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"O-oh."

"..."

Setelah Hinata menjawab singkat, suasana menjadi hening. Sangat... Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin.

'S-Sabaku-san lebih dingin, dari pada Uchiha-san.' Batin Hinata.

"S-Sabaku-san?" Tanya Hinata gagap.

"Hn?" Gumam Gaara sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

"A-ano, luka Sabaku-san s-sudah sembuh?"

"Hn. Sudah."

"Yokatta." Hinata bernafas lega sambil tersenyum manis. Gaara yang melihatnya pun agak tertegun.

'Manis.' Batin Gaara.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Gaara.' Lanjutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"S-Sabaku-san kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara pendek.

"O-oh."

"Aku sembuh karena salep mu." Jelas Gaara.

"B-benarkah?"

"Hn."

"B-berarti salep itu m-memang manjur, Hanabi-chan seharusnya percaya padaku." Ucap Hinata malah bermonolog, senang salep tersebut manjur dan kesal karena, Hanabi tidak percaya bahwa salep tersebut hanya mitos bisa menyembuhkan dalam waktu singkat. Katanya 'Jika 1 menit aku percaya.' Itu kata Hanabi, Mana ada obat yang meyembuhkan 1 menit, sekali pun itu obat mahal. Hinata yang mengingat hal tersebut pun menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

'Awas kau Hanabi-chan.' Batinnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kata Gaara setelah Hinata menggerutu. Di sertai senyum tipis... Sangat tipis, karena melihat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"E-eh go-gomen Sabaku-san."

"Hn."

"Sepertinya sebentar l-lagi bel akan berbunyi. L-lebih baik kita masuk kelas."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heran. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto pada sahabat 'Temenya'. Bagaimana tidak, jika Sasuke dari pulang sekolah menjadi uring-uringan sampai pulang club. Hari ini mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke baru pulang club, tepatnya club basket. Naruto heran karena sejak di mulai dan berakhirnya club basket, Sasuke selalu marah-marah, kadang tidak fokus, entahlah Naruto tidak tahu kenapa sahabatnya bisa bad mood berat. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terheran-heran, Sasuke malah sedang menggerutu dalam hatinya.

'Ck, kenapa dengan ku? Kenapa setiap melihat si Hyuuga dengan Sabaku aku merasa panas? Dan aku merasa kesal? Dan apa itu, kemarin mereka datang ke kelas berdua? Ck, apa jangan-jangan aku cem_'

"Oi Teme?" Suara Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Apa?" Jawabnya dengan nada datar, dingin, dan deathglare.

Naruto yang dihadiahi hal tersebut menjadi gugup. "B-biasa saja Teme, itu terlalu luar biasa."

"Hn."

"Kau lihat itu?" Naruto berucap sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah koridor yang sudah sepi, tepatnya ke arah 2 orang remaja yang berjalan beriringan, dan menghilang di balik belokan.

"Bukankah itu Hinata-chan dan Gaa_" Lanjut Naruto, tetapi sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Apa?!" Potong Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke melihat sekilas tapi Sasuke yakin itu adalah Gaara dan Hinata.

"Iya itu mem_"

"Aku pergi."

"OII TEME." Teriak Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke malah berlari dan menghilang dibelokan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor yang sudah sepi tersebut.

'Awas kau Hyuuga.' Batin Sasuke. Dikiranya sudah dekat dengan Hinata Sasuke memelankan langkah kakinya.

"T-tentu saja Sabaku-san." Itu suara Hinata yang Sasuke dengar, sepertinya Hinata dan Gaara sedang mengobrol

"Begitu ya?" Yang ini suara Gaara.

"T-tentu sa_"

GREP

"Eh?" Hinata berkata setelah di rasa ada sesuatu yang menarik lengannya sampai berbalik.

"..."

"Uchiha-san?"

"Ikut aku." Perintah Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Hinata. Sampai Hinata belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan Gaara... Dia tadinya akan meraih tangan Hinata tapi yang diraihnya hanya... Angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh akhirnya selesai juga." Itu kata Hinata sambil menyeka keringat dipelipisnya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Hinata, karena hari ini adalah club melukis, tugasnya ialah melukis dengan tema musim gugur dan menurut Hinata itu cukup sulit, katanya jika salah satu dari lukisan mereka bagus, akan di pajang di majalah dinding, dan Hinata tidak terlalu berharap itu, soalnya temannya disebelahnya melukis pemandangan dengan sangat indah dan hidup, kalau tidak salah Sai Shimura orangnya. Lalu Hinata memebereskan peralatan melukisnya seperti kuas, cat air, kanvas, Hinata masukan ke dalam tasnya. Setelah di rasa cukup Hinata keluar ruang club tentunya setelah berpamitan.

DUKK

"A-aw." Hinata mengelus dahinya yang terasa agak sakit.

'Punggung?' Batinnya.

"S-Sabaku-san?" Ternyata orang yang mendapat benturan dipunggungnya oleh dahi Hinata adalah Gaara Sabaku, yang berjalan di depan Hinata. Hinata menabrak punggung Gaara karena berjalan sambil menunduk. Dilihatnya Gaara mengenakan pakaian olahraga, sepertinya Gaara selesai mengikuti club basket.

"Kau_"

"Go-gomen Sabaku-san."

"Hn. Ternyata kau itu suka sekali memnabrak sesuatu." Kata Gaara dengan menyeringai, tidak lupa melangkahkan kakinya.

"E-eh benarkah?" Hinata berjalan sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Gaara.

"Pertama dada, sekarang punggung."

"A-ah benar juga." Timpal Hinata, setelah mengingat momen dimana Hinata menabrak dada Gaara kira-kira beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hn."

"S-Sabaku-san, club basket ya?"

"Hn. Kau?" Kata Gaara sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah belokan koridor.

'Kenapa aku jadi cerewet?' Batin Gaara.

"E-em tadi aku club m-melukis."

"Hn. Kau senang sekolah di sini?"

"T-tentu saja Sabaku-san." Jawab Hinata dengan nada riang.

"Begitu ya?"

"T-tentu sa_"

GREP

"Eh?" Perkataan Hinata terpotong karena ada sesuatu yang menarik lengannya sampai berbalik.

"..."

"Uchiha-san?" Gaara yang mendengar nama rivalnya disebutkan lalu berbalik.

"Ikut aku." Perintah Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Hinata. Sampai Hinata belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Gaara... Tadinya akan meraih tangan Hinata tapi yang diraihnya hanya... Angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau marah pada ku? Kenapa menghindari ku?" Tanya Sasuke to the point, setelah mereka sampai di taman belakang.

"T-tidak, aku tidak marah dan menghindari Uchiha-san." Cicit Hinata memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Lalu jika tidak marah apa?"

'Benarkah? Tidak menghindari ku? Lalu selama beberapa hari ini apa?' Batin Sasuke.

"I-itu_"

"Sudahlah. Aku minta maaf."

"A-apa?" Hinata memastikan pendengarannya.

TBC

Auhor Note:

Hallo minna-san... Saya kembali.. Maaf saya telat update XD. Sepertinya makin tambah chapter, ceritanya tambah down.. Gomen-gomen karena hanya itu ide saya, gomen jika mengecewakan dan membosankan. Malah tambah gaje ya? Gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk* terima kasih kepada yang sudah mereviews, memfollows, dan memfavorits, dan tidak lupa terima kasih juga kepada silent reader*bungkuk-bungkuk*

(SERU/NETRAL/TIDAK) silahkan pilih reader XD. Saatnya membalas review:

sasuhina69: iya Gaaranya ganggu hehehe... Iya ini dah lanjut... Yup insya allah ceritanya nggak akan berat-berat.

Myuchin2307: jadi pengen nonton tuh kayanya seruuu

Penasaran sama Gaara ya? Ayo baca lagi XD *maksa* enggak maksa kok Cuma nyaranin... Saya nggak tau apa Gaara antagonis apa nggak XD... Yoshhh ganbatte... Iya ini dah lanjut.

Suhad LB: boleh aja kok... Tapi saya nggak janji XD

Ozel-Hime: iya ini dah lanjut... Ini juga Sasunya udah rada-rada cemburu XD

lovely sasuhina: iya Sasunya ngancam mulu XD... Iya Gaara udah ngibarin bendera perangnya ama Sasu... Makasih... Iya ini dah lanjut

NurmalaPrieska: iya Hinatanya kasian... Apa lagi adegan potong ngomongnya di sini lebih banyak XD

Aburame Soni: makasih... Penasaran ya? Ayo baca lagi XD *maksa* nggak maksa kok Cuma ngingetin... Yoshh semangat...

Arigatou😊

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Basket Ball

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Love In Dorm © RiuDark-Blue

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan hal buruk lainnya

'Bicara dalam hati.'

"Sebaliknya."

.

.

Selamat membaca minna-san XD

.

.

"Sudahlah. Aku minta maaf."

"A-apa?" Hinata memastikan pendengarannya.

'Sasuke-kun itukan Uchiha, jadi mereka sangat menjungjung tinggi harga diri. Kemungkinan mengucapkan kata maaf pun sulit.' Tiba-tiba terngianglah perkataan Ino si ratu gosip. Jadi, mana bisa Hinata percaya begitu saja.

"Hn."

"Apanya?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

'B-benar-benar Uchiha.' Batin Hinata sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah melalui mulut.

"Uchi_"

"Cepatlah jawab."Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya kearah lain, ketika Hinata menatapnya entah malu atau karena apa.

"A-aku maafkan." Hinata lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ba_"

"Tadinya sih tidak akan aku maafkan. K-karena Uchiha-san mengucapkannya dengan tidak ikhlas."

CTAK perempatan muncul di kening Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak kesal, harusnya gadis ini bersyukur bahwa mendengar seorang Sasuke Uchiha meminta maaf. Dan seharusnya dia tahu bahwa ini termasuk momen langka.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"I-iya aku tadinya tidak a-akan memaafkan Uchiha-san, tapi karena kasi_"

"Cukup!" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

"A-apa?"

"Belikan aku minum."

"E-eh?"

"Cepatlah. Aku meminta maaf bukan karena kau menjadi 'Maid' ku, tapi karena beberapa hari yang lalu." Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Hinata dengar dari Sasuke.

"J-jadi aku masih_"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai mengerikannya.

GLEK Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"A-a_"

"Aku haus. Belikan jus tomat."

"B-baiklah." Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke. Tanpa Hinata ketahui Sasuke tersenyum meski sangat tipis.

'Minta maaf saja sampai haus. D-dasar menyebalkan.' Gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme, mood mu sudah kembali?" Naruto bertanya sambil menaruh sepatunya di loker, dan mengambil sepatu olahraga. Ya, sekarang kelas XI-1, akan melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga. Jadi, para murid baik siswa maupun siswi sekarang sedang mengganti baju.

"Maksud mu?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Ya... Dari kemarinkan kau terlihat bad mood." Jelas Naruto.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya kira-kira begitu. Jadi mood mu sudah kembali Teme?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke pendek lagi.

"Oi Teme! Kau itu sangat menyebalkan. Dari tadi jawaban mu tidak bermutu. Dasar manusia kutub. Aku sudah perhatian pada mu, tapi kau menyepelekannya, harusnya kau ta_"

"Urusai Dobe."

"Awas kau Tem_"

"Oi minna! Guy-sensei bilang kita harus kumpul di lapangan basket in door sekarang." Teriak siswa berambut mangkuk, yang sukses memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah." Jawab siswa serempak.

"Ingat Teme, urusan kita belum selesai." Ancam Naruto.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh akhirnya olahraga juga." Ino berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menghela nafas, pasalnya Hinata itu memang lemah dalam pelajaran ini.

"Kau pasti punya motif lain Pig?" Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, yang sedang merapikan rambut merah mudanya.

"Maksud mu?" Ino kembali meperhatikan cermin didepannya. Karena sekarang para siswi sedang berada di ruang ganti, yang artinya mereka bisa melakukan apapun misalnya berdandan.

"Seperti memperhatikan Sasuke-kun."

"He? Siapa bilang?"

"Aku." Jawab Sakura kalem.

"Kau juga pasti begitu."

"Iya. Aku mengakuinya tidak sep_"

"S-sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar."

"Tapi Hinata-chan_"

"Hey! Kata Guy-sensei cepat. Di tunggu di lapangan basket in door." Celetuk siswi yang berambut cepol dua yaitu Tenten, dan juga berhasil menghentikan ocehan Ino.

"Kau mengganggu saja Tenten-chan." Gerutu Ino.

"Gomen-gomen... Habis jika tidak diingatkan Ino-chan akan kelupaan dan terus berdandan." Tenten tertawa renyah di ikuti Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. Yang ditertawakan jangan tanya, muka Ino sekarang benar-benar merah, Ino sangat kesal pasalnya, sudah ketahuan Sakura motif Ino meperhatikan Sasuke, dan tadi ketika Ino akan menyangkal pernyataan Sakura di sela oleh Tenten, kata Tenten Ino sedang berdandan, bagaimana kelihatan tidak berdandan, karena dari tadi Ino bercermin sambil memoleskan bedak.

'Awas kalian.' Batin Ino sambil memasukan bedak ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo anak-anak berkumpul." Guru berambut dengan gaya mangkuk itu berteriak di tengah lapangan. Sontak semua siswa yang baru sampai, tepatnya berkumpul di sisi lapangan basket in door berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yossh... Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, sekarang buatlah satu shaf di depan bagi semua siswi, dan satu shaf di belakang bagi semua siswa." Perintah yang keluar dari Guy tersebut langsung dituruti para siswa dan siswi.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah Sensei." Jawab semua murid.

"Karena semua sudah rapi, dalam hitungan ke tiga para siswi berbaliklah."

"Hai Sensei."

"1... 2... Berbalik." Sontak para siswi pun berbalik.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?"

"Naruto-baka?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sai-kun?"

"Ino-chan?"

"Gaara-kun?"

"..."

"Kiba-kun?

"Tamaki?"

"Shikamaru?"

"Hoamm Shion."

Ya begitulah pekikan para siswa yang terdengar. Dan yang paling mengenaskan adalah...

"Shino?"

"Hn. Lee?" Ya. Pasangan Shino dan Lee.

"Apa maksudnya Sensei?"

"Iya Sensei?"

"Kenapa berpasangan?"

"Arigatou Sensei, akhirnya aku berpasangan dengan Sakura-chan."

"Huwaaa, Sensei. Yang lain berpasangan sedangkan aku dengan Shino."

"Harap tenang." Serempak semua murid pun menjadi tenang."

"..."

"Begini. Sensei memasangkan kalian seperti ini, tujuannya adalah untuk melatih basket."

"Kenapa harus berpasangan?"

"Ya. Karena agar memudahkan. Sensei kira, jika 1 orang melatih 1 orang itu akan mudah, dari pada 1 orang melatih lebih dari 1 orang bisa repot atau tidak fokus. Dan, fasilitas bola basket di sekolah kita itu sangat banyak, jadi kenapa tidak dimanfaakan?" Menarik nafas sejenak.

"Juga, minggu ini Sensei ada rapat penting. Yang artinya Sensei, tidak bisa menemani kalian."

"Kenapa harus siswa dan siswi pasangannya?" Tanya salah satu murid.

"Hm. Sensei kira karena, di kelas ini hampir seluruh siswanya hebat dalam bidang ini."

"Huwaaa, kenapa aku berpasangan dengan Shino?" Tanya Lee.

"Ya.. Maaf saja Lee, mungkin itu takdir mu. Kan, jumlah siswinya ganjil. Benarkan?"

"Hai Sensei."

"Ya. Terimalah takdir mu Lee." Ledek Naruto.

"Takdir Lee... Takdir..." Timpal Kiba.

"Huwaaa, Sensei tega."

"Maaf Lee. Nah, dari pada semuanya bingung lebih baik kita mulai."

"Hai Se_"

"Eh, satu lagi. Entah kapan waktunya, tapi Sensei berjanji, nanti akan diselenggarakan pertandingan basket putra dan putri di kelas ini. Jadi, semangatlah dan jangan sepelekan."

"Hai. Sensei."

.

.

Hinata hanya diam ditempatnya berdiri. Hinata saat ini sedang memperhatikan semua temannya yang sedang berlatih basket.

"Sakura-chan, sebenarnya kau itu bisa basket apa tidak sih?"

"Diam kau Naruto-baka! Aku sedang melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa? Dari tadi bukannya mendribblenya, Sakura-chan malah menggelindingkannya."

"Diam kau Baka!"

BUGHH

"I-itaii, Sakura-chan." Dan diterimalah tinju dari Sakura.

"Makanya, jangan sembarangan."

Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah temannya itu. Lalu, diedarkanlah pandangannya kembali tepatnya ke arah Sai dan Ino.

"Ino-chan, cepat dribble bolanya. Bukannya malah merapikan rambut terus."

"Iss Sai-kun, tapi rambut ku berantakan."

Pasangan Shikamaru dan Shion.

"Oi Shikamaru? Bagaimana ini caranya?"

"Makanya jangan hanya membaca majalah gosip saja, sesekali luangkanlah waktu mu untuk membaca artikel tentang olahraga."

"Kau juga! Dari tadi hanya menguap."

"Hoaamm mendokusai."

Sementara itu pasangan yang lain hanya bersikap biasa saja, apa lagi pasangan Gaara dan Matsuri yang datar-datar saja. Kalau di pikir-pikir yang palin_ ralat, belum melakukan apapun, yaitu pasangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Ya. Sejak tadi Hinata hanya diam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan, dan sesekali terkikik melihat tingkah laku temannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, dari tadi hanya diam sambil sesekali memerhatikan Hinata yang sedang tertawa kecil.

'Manis.'

"Kau bisa dribble?"

"E-eh?" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Dribble?"

"Ambil." Perintah Sasuke sambil melempar bola basket.

HAP Hinata menangkap bola basket tesebut.

DUK

DUK

DUK

"B-begini?"

"Hn. Tapi sambil berlari."

"B-baiklah."

DUK

DUK

DUK

"Jangan biarkan menggelinding."

"Hai."

"Ck, bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Begini." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata lalu mengambil bola basketnya.

DUK

DUK

DUK

Dan... SYUTT

"Sasuke-san hebat." Hinata melihat Sasuke memasukan bola ke dalam ring basket dengan sedikit lompatan atau istilahnya jump shoot, dan sepertinya tanpa sadar Hinata sudah memanggil nama Sasuke, meski dengan embel-embel '-san' Tapi itu lebih baikkan?

"Hn. Mau coba?"

"T-tapi sepertinya sulit. A-apa ada teknik lain?"

"Aku yakin, memegang bolanya saja kau tidak bisa." Sasuke menyeringai mengejek.

"S-siapa bilang? A-aku bisa." Hinata mengambil bola basket yang berada didekatnya.

"Mana?"

"B-beginikan?"

"Bukan."

"E-eh lalu?"

"Sudah ku duga kau tidak bisa." Seringai mengejek pun ditampilkan, tidak lupa Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Dan Hinata, menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"..."

"Pertama, buatlah bentuk tangan mu seperti mangkuk." Sasuke memperaktikan dengan memegang bola.

"..."

"Kedua kaki membentuk kuda-kuda dengan salah satu kaki di depan. Badan sedikit condong ke depan, dan lutut rileks."

"Seperti ini?"

"Hn. Lalu larilah dengan mendrible bola, bawa sampai ring, lalu masukan bolanya."

"Hu'um"

DUK

DUK

DUK

Dan...

"Gagal."

"Aku coba lagi."

"Gagal."

"K-kali ini pasti bisa."

"..."

10 menit kemudian...

"Ini sudah 10 menit. Dan kau selalu gagal."

"Huh!" Hinata hanya mendengus kesal disertai pipi yang menggembung.

"Ck. Kau itu sangat merepotkan."

"A-ano_"

"Makanya, punya tubuh itu harus tinggi." Sasuke berkata setelah tiba di belakang Hinata, jadi posisinya saat ini Hinata membelakangi Sasuke.

'A-apa? Sasuke-san mengejek ku.'

"A-aku juga tinggi." Hinata membalikan badannya sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan. Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kau yakin kau tinggi?" Sasuke mencondongkan badannya ke arah Hinata.

"T-tentu saja." Hinata menjawab dengan wajah merona.

"Teman merah muda mu itu, bahkan lebih tinggi."

"Sakura-chan, h-hanya lebih tinggi 3 cm d-dari ku." Aku Hinata.

"T-tapi t-tetap saja lebih tinggi." Ejek Sasuke dengan menirukan suara gagap Hinata.

"Sasuke-san! J-jangan meniruku." Bentak Hinata dengan suara halus. Bukannya takut, Sasuke malah makin gencar menggoda Hinata. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan takut jika di tegur dengan suara halus. Hinata... Hinata...

"Siapa suruh gagap." Ingat! Posisi mereka masih sama, yaitu badan Sasuke yang agak condong, sehingga posisi mereka hanya berjarak 10 cm.

"Itu Karena a-aku gugup."

"P-pasti k-karena t-terpesona d-dengan k-ku."

"S-Sasuke-san! Narsis sekali~ dan g-gagap ku tidak separah itu." Senyum tipis pun hadir di bibir Sasuke. Kala mendengar suara merajuk Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya pun jadi tambah merona.

"Dasar bodoh. Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku tidak bodoh. Tentu s-saja." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Pipi mu itu sudah bulat. Jangan di tambah bulat lagi." Sasuke menangkup pipi Hinata dengan ke dua tangannya. Pipi yang tadinya merona dan menggembung itu menjadi ke bentuk semula. Tapi, masih setia dengan rona merah yang masih bertengger manis di pipi chubby Hinata.

...

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada beberapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Termasuk mata jade yang indah juga mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Hey! Naruto-baka lihat itu Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-chan. Mereka mesra sekali. Aku jadi iri."

"Sakura-chan iri ya? Bahkan aku bisa lebih dari menangkup pipi misalnya menci_"

BUGHH

"I-itaii Sakura-chan."

"Makanya jangan sembarangan. Cepat kita lanjutkan."

"Hai... Hai."

"Sasuke-kun, dan Hinata-chan, mesranya~ apakah aku harus merelakan Sasuke-kun untuk Hinata-chan...?"

"Ino-chan, dari buku yang ku baca itu termasuk ciri-ciri orang yang jatuh cinta."

"Sasuke-kun~ ku, aku sangat tidak rela.. Huwaaa..."

"Hoaamm berisik!"

"Diam kau Nanas!"

Sementara itu Gaara, yang menyaksikan kejadian tesebut jadi kesal sendiri. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada perasaan tidak rela menyusup kehatinya. Hinata. Gadis polos dan juga manis yang menolongnya dengan ikhlas, tanpa memandang siapa Gaara Sabaku sebenarnya.

'Aku akan menang dari mu Uchiha!'

DUK!

Dan bola basket yang tadinya akan di lempar ke ring menjadi sasaran emosinya. Yaitu dilemparkan dengan keras ke lantai. Sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakan telinga. Matsuri yang ada disebelahnya sontak berjengit.

'Gaara-kun...'

...

"Pipi mu itu sudah bulat. Jangan di tambah bulat lagi." Sasuke menangkup pipi Hinata. Pipi yang tadinya merona dan menggembung itu menjadi ke bentuk semula. Tapi masih setia dengan rona merah yang masih bertengger manis di pipi chubby Hinata.

"A-apa?"

"Hn. Kita lanjutkan latihannya." Sasuke melepaskan pegangan pada pipi Hinata dan menegakan tubuhnya.

"H-Hai."

"Kita lakukan teknik dasar dulu."

"Seperti a-apa?"

"Over head pass."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-baka itu benar-benar menguras emosi ku saja."

"Kaunya saja Forhead yang tidak berbakat."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau sama saja Pig, kerjaan mu hanya dandan saja." Ino yang sedang meperhatikan cermin pun sontak menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Memang itu kenyataannya."

"Awas kau Forhead."

"Piggg."

"Forheaddd."

"S-sudahlah~"

"E-eh Hinata-chan sejak kapan di sini?" Sakura menghentikan perdebatannya dengan Ino dan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"S-sejak tadi."

"Oh..."

"Eh Hinata-chan?"

"Ya Ino-chan?"

"Pasti latihan Hinata-chan seru sekali?"

"B-bia_"

"Tentu saja. Tadikan Hinata-chan dan Sasuke-kun akrab sekali."

"I-itu_"

"Malah, tadi Sasuke-kun mendekatkan wajah dan menangkup pipi Hinata-chan, romantisnya~ apa jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-chan paca_"

"Sakura-chan I-Ino-chan. I-itu tidak seperti y-yang kalian pikirkan. K-kalian salah paham." Wajah merona dan suara gagap pun tak bisa dihindari.

"Lalu apa Hinata-chan?"

"Ya apa Hinata-chan?"

"I-Itu_"

DRTTT DRTTT

Suara Hinata terpotong oleh suara getaran ponselnya.

"S-sebentar."

From: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Bawakan aku makan siang. Ke atap. Sekarang.

To: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Tapi aku lelah.

From: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Lelah mana? Aku pelatih mu atau kau?

To: Uchiha-san

Subjek:-

Baiklah...

"Gomen m-minna aku harus p-pergi."

"Tapi kemana?"

"P-perpustakaan." Dusta Hinata

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Hinata-chan."

"Hu'um."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut Sasuke dan Hinata. Saat ini keduanya telah berada di atap sekolah. Dengan satu bento masing-masing. Tanpa suara keduanya terus menikmati makanannya masing-masing. Sasuke lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan intens, mulai dari rambut indigonya yang sekarang sedang di kuncir kuda, mungkin Hinata merasa gerah. Tapi, ada perasaan tidak senang yang menyusup ke dalam hati Sasuke, seakan tidak rela jika leher Hinata yang jenjang tersebut di lihat pria lain. Lalu mata lavendernya yang indah, jangan lupakan hidung mancung nan mungil miliknya, pipi chubby yang agak sedikit menggembung karena mengunyah makanan, dan juga bibir berwarna peach milik Hinata.

'Hime kau memang manis, tidak, bahkan cantik. Tidak akan ku biarkan Sabaku memiliki mu. Hime'

"Sasuke-san k-kenapa?" Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

10 cm

"S-Sasuke-san."

7 cm

"Apa y-yan_"

4 cm

Refleks Hinata menutup matanya.

1 cm

Dan... Hinata merasakan nafas Sasuke dipipinya, juga benda asing menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian benda itu menjauh. Secara refleks Hinata membuka matanya.

'Manis.'

"Kau berharap aku mencium mu?"

"A-ap_"

'Ja-jadi tadi itu bukan... L-lalu apa?'

"Aku hanya mengambil ini." Sasuke menunjukan jari telunjuknya yang terdapat sebutir 'Nasi'. Hinata lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

"..."

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip. Itu yang dilakukan Hinata. Jadi benda asing tadi itu adalah jari telunjuk Sasuke... Lalu kenapa Sasuke sangat mendramatisir keadaan, sehingga mereka tampak seperti berciu_

"Sepertinya kau sangat berharap aku mencium mu." Perkataan Sasuke berhasil menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"T-tidak a-aku_"

"Gagap mu tambah parah."

"A-apa?"

"Sudah ku duga kau terpesona eh?"

"S-Sasuke-san! A-aku_"

"Apa? Hm?"

"J-jangan menggoda ku." Hinata menutup wajah meronanya dengan ke dua tangannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Sepertinya aku harus sering menggodanya.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou minna-san." Sapa seorang guru berambut perak yang tak lain adalah Kakashi Hatake. Yang pagi ini mengajar pelajaran pertama di kelas XI-1.

"Ohayou mo Sensei."

"Gomen Sensei terla_"

"Apa Nenek yang Sensei tolong selamat?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Itu_"

"Pasti tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Celetuk Kiba.

"Kib_"

"Ah! Atau membaca novel misterius?" Lee berteriak dari arah belakang

"Aha! Kalau yang itu aku setuju." Naruto bersorak girang.

"Ya. Aku setuju."

"Hahaha kau benar Naruto." Tawa menggelegar pun keluar dari mulut Kiba.

"Ya_"

"Minna-san harap tenang!" Serempak semua murid menjadi tengang.

"..."

"Hari ini Sensei terlambat, karena mengadakan rapat."

"Ah yang benar saja Sensei?"

"Tentu saja benar."

"Memangnya rapat apa?"

"Study Tour."

"..." Hening.

"Huwaa study tour?!" Teriak Lee sambil berdiri.

"Akhirnya pelajaran yang selalu membosankan akan sedikit menyenangkan."

"Enaknya kemana ya?" Naruto mengelus dagunya dengan mata menerawang. Pose berpikir.

"Aku harap ke pantai." Celetuk Kiba.

"Ke taman juga tidak masalah." Karin buka suara.

"Ke tempat fashionlah~"

"Dasar Pig!"

"Apa Forhead?! Kau berharap yang samakan?!"

"Hey! Pi_"

"Museum."

"..." Hening.

TBC

Author Note

Hallo minna-san saya kembali lagi *nggak nanya XD* gomen saya telat publish *kebiasaan*. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah mereview. Sampai jumpa chapter depan... Saatnya membalas review:

Sasuhina69: tenang aja tentang SasuHina, jadi cup.. Cup... Cup

Myuchin23: jadi tertarik nonton yang anime...

Iya sama saya juga suka. Tapi di chap ini kebanyakan scene SasuHina XD.. Yoshh ganbatte.. Iya ini dah update...

Suhad LB: iya menurut saya juga aneh... Tapi kalo nggak minta maaf Hinata akan jauh sama Sasuke.. Kan ceritanya mereka bertengkar..

galuh: iya Sasunya, emang cemburu.. Iya buat galuh-san aja, tapi kalo udah putus sama saya*plak#bercanda*XD..

piupiuchan: ini dah lanjut... Sasunya jealous... Tunggu aja nanti, nanti juga ke jawab tentang Gaara.

lovely sasuhina: iya Gaara nya udah PDKT... Yoshh lancarkan...

Ryosuka Anastasya: makasih.. Iya ini dah lanjut.. Nggak janji..

PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Study Tour Part I

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Love In Dorm © RiuDark-Blue

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan hal buruk lainnya

'Bicara dalam hati.'

"Sebaliknya."

.

.

Selamat membaca minna-san XD

(Warning: sebenarnya tempat study tournya, ini tidak terletak di Tokyo. Tapi anggap saja di Tokyo, XD.)

.

.

"Museum."

"..." Hening.

"M-museum?" Lee yang tadinya berdiri menjadi duduk kembali, mungkin, lemas mendengar jawaban Senseinya.

"Kenapa museum?" Naruto yang tadinya bungkam lalu buka suara.

"Inikan pelajaran sejarah, tentu saja ke Museum."

"T-tapi, huwaaa aku tidak mau." Lee berteriak histeris.

"Sudahlah Lee.. Tenang dulu." Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Lee menenangkan.

"Ternyata tetap saja membosankan."

"Ah~ tidak jadi ke taman."

"Tempat fashion sayonara~."

"Huh! Dasar Pig."

"Apa forhead?!"

BRAKK, suara gebrakan meja dari Kakashi berhasil membungkam semua mulut muridnya.

'Sudah ku duga akan begini.' Batinnya lemas. 'Hanya Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, dan Shikamaru yang tak protes.' Lanjutnya.

"Harap tenang minna-san!" Tegas Kakashi.

"..."

"Hai, arigatou. Begini, akan Sensei jelaskan. Sudah Sensei kira tanggapan kalian akan begini."

"..." Hening.

"Jika Sensei bilang bercanda, kalian akan bagaimana?"

"..." Masih hening. Sampai...

1

2

3

" APA?!" Teriak semua murid minus yang Kakashi sebutkan tadi.

"J-jadi, Sensei bercanda?" Lee bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn."

"Kenapa Sensei bercanda?" Kiba yang tadinya bengong buka suara.

"Menguji." Jawab Kakashi dengan ekspresi datar. "Sudah Sensei kira ekspresi kalian akan begini. Dan, itu benar."Ternyata Sensei cuek ini, bisa juga bercanda. Ck, ck, ck...

"Jadi, kita jadinya kemana Sensei?" Karin bertanya setelah angkat tangan.

"Pantai Yonaha Maehame."

"..." Hening. Sampai...

"Huwaaa pantai? Akhirnya kita benar-benar refreshing. Yoshh, kalau begitu, dengan semangat masa muda, aku akan menjalani study tour ini." Tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa itu, karena reader sudah tahu kan?

"Pantai Yonaha Maehame, aku datang~" Kiba dengan mata berbinar-binar menantikan hal tersebut.

"Meski tidak ke tempat fashion tak masalah."

"Kau benar Pig."

"Pantai~"

"Hore~"

...

"Study tour ya?" Gumam Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kau belum pernah?" Sasuke yang mendengar gumam Hinata menolehkan kepalanya.

"A-apa? Tentu saja pernah."

"Ku kira belum."

"A-aku tidak se c-cupu itu." Hinata yang merasa direndahkan pun menatap mata onyx didepannya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Sudah tidak gagap rupanya?"

"E-eh a-aku_"

"Ck, lalu jika orang yang tidak cupu itu, berteman dengan buku setebal 3 cm?"

"S-Sasuke_" Hinata merona.

"Dan sering ke tempat hening."

"I-itu perpustakaan!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau ini." Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata gemas. Sedangkan Hinata hanya merona.

...

"Hore~"

"Kapan Sensei?"

"Jika tidak ada halangan, minggu depan."

"HOREE."

"Buka buku paket kalian halaman 68."

"Hai Sensei." Jawab semua murid dengan semangat, mungkin karena minggu depan mereka study tour.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senin. Biasanya hari ini adalah hari yang merepotkan, menyebalkan, dan membosankan. Karena, pada hari ini berakhirnya semua aktivitas, yang menyenangkan pada saat weekend. Tapi, tidak dengan hari ini kerena akan dilaksanakan study tour ke Pantai Yonaha Maehame, yang terletak di sebelah selatan kota Tokyo.

"Ahh~ aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Kau benar Pig. Aku juga." Sakura mempererat pegangan pada kopernya.

"Ohayou minna."

"Ohayou mo Tenten-chan."

"Mana Hinata-chan?" Tenten yang baru tiba celingak-celinguk mencari Hinata.

"Kata Hinata-chan, 'Duluan saja ke tempat parkir.' Begitu." Jelas Ino.

"Oh.." Tenten hanya ber-oh-ria. Ya, sekarang siswa-siswi kelas XI-1 sedang berada di parkiran depan Konoha High School, bersiap-siap menuju Pantai Yonaha Maehame.

"O-ohayou minna."

"Ohayou mo Hinata-chan."

"Ya ampun Hinata-chan kawaii sekali~"

"T-Tenten-chan, ini biasa saja." Rona merah di pipi Hinata hinggap begitu saja.

"Tidak Hinata-chan memang kawaii~" Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar memandang Hinata.

"Ternyata, pilihan ku dan Forhead tidak salah." Lanju Ino.

"Iya Hinata-chan~" Ucap Sakura. Ya, Hinata memang sangat manis kali ini, meski hanya menggunakan sweater berwarna ungu lembut, dipadukan dengan celana jeans, sepatu kets abu-abu, tidak lupa kupluk ungu yang menambah kesan indah rambut indigonya yang digerai.

"B-biasa saja."

...

"Itu Hinata-chan ya?" Kata Naruto entah pada siapa. Refleks semua yang ada di sana menolehkan kepalanya, termasuk Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Iya benar. Hinata-san terlihat berbeda." Lee berdecak kagum.

"Sepertinya aku sudah dapat incaran."

"Oii! Kiba! Enak saja Hinata itu milik k_"

"Urusai!" Refleks semua orang menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Hoo... Tumben kalian kompak. Apa jangan-jangan kalian baikan?"

"Jangan harap!"

"Wahhh kompak lagi."

"Urusai. Do-be."

"Teme calm down. Memang Hinata-chan itu cantik, tapi yang paling cantik Sakura-chan." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang saat ini mengobrol dengan Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten.

"Aku lebih suka Ino-chan." Sai melihat ke arah Ino yang sedang bercermin.

"Kalau kau Kiba?"

"Ahh tentu saja ada."

"Oi Teme kau mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi." Sasuke melangkah semakin jauh dari kerumunam siswa kelas XI-1.

"Ohh." Jeda sejenak. "Kalau kau Shika?"

"Hoaamm... Lebih baik aku masuk bus."

"Hn." Gaara hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ah ya. Kau benar Shika."

"Yosshh dengan semangat masa muda. Ayo kita study tour."

"Oi tunggu!" Naruto yang pada dasarnya lola langsung menyusul temannya.

.

.

Bus saat ini masih terlihat lenggang. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07:30. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju bus, setibanya, Hinata langsung memilih tempat duduk sebelah kiri dekat jendela.

'Dari dalam bus pemandangannya juga indah.' Batinnya.

"Eh?" Hinata membeo setelah merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya dan yang duduk di sampingnya adalah...

"S-Sabaku-san?"

"Apa?"

"K-kenapa duduk disini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"I-itu_"

"Tempat duduknya tidak di aturkan?"

"Tentu s-saja." Hinata memutar bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri merasakan bahwa Gaara memberi pertanyaan beruntun dan Hinata merasa gugup.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku, tidak bilang Sabaku-san tidak b-boleh duduk di sini." Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya menatap mata jade Gaara, tidak lupa dengan pipi yang menggembung.

"Kau ini." Gaara tersenyum tipis, Hinata yang melihatnya jadi merona. Apa lagi melihat penampilan Gaara hari ini yang nampak keren.

"Semuanya sudah masuk?" Suara Kakashi membuat keduanya mengalihkan per hatiannya.

"Sudah Sen_"

"Gomen Sensei, saya terlambat." Semua orang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu bus. Sasuke Uchiha sedang berdiri disana dengan tas ransel yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya, headphone yang dilingkarkan dilehernya, semakin menambah kesan coolnya. Hari ini Sasuke mengenakan kameja yabg lengannya di gulung sampai siku, tidak lupa celana jeans dan sepatu kets.

"Pergi kau sana! Biarkan Sasuke-kun duduk dengan ku!"

"Tidak kau saja yang pergi!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tid_"

"Diam!" Kakashi berseru di depan. Murid yang tadinya memperebutkan Sasuke langsung bungkam.

"Nah, Sasuke. Kau cari kursi kosong."

"..." Sasuke melihat ke semua arah di dalam bus, dan terpakulah tatapanya pada dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya yaitu... Gaara dan Hinata.

'Dengan Sabaku, eh?'

"Nah, Sasuke. Kau duduk di sana, dengan Naruto."

"Hn." Sasuke melenggang pergi.

'Hahhh untuk ke dua kalinya dia menjawab tidak hormat.' Batin Kakashi.

Hinata yang saat ini kebetulan memandang ke depan, alias memperhatikan Kakashi, tidak sengaja mata lavendernya bersiborok dengan mata onyx yang tajam. Sasuke melangkah kedepan dengan pandangan tajam pada Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu menundukan kepalanya. Sedikit melirik ke kanan, ternyata Sasuke duduk dengan Naruto di sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa duduk dengan ku?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?!" Entah kenapa, setelah melihat Hinata duduk dengan Gaara, Sasuke merasa panas. Apalagi tadi Gaara sempat menyeringai.

"O-oi, Teme kenapa? Kau PMS?"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pindah!" Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto.

Naruto merinding. " Huh! Terserah kau saja."

'Dasar sensi.'

...

Perlahan bus melaju, semua yang berada di dalam bus melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Seperti, menggosip, membaca, tidur, mendengarkan musik, dan bernyanyi. Selama 1 jam Hinata hanya melihat pemandangan di luar jendela bus, pemandangannya memang sangat indah saat ini. Hinata jadi tidak sabar ingin segera sampai. Pemandangan dijalannya saja bagus, apalagi di pantai.

'Sugoi...'

"Apa masih lama?" Tanpa sadar Hinata menyerukan pikirannya.

"Kenapa? Kau mual?" Pertanyaan sarkatis itu diucapkan pemuda disebelahnya.

"A-apa?"

"Biasanya, orang yang berkata begitu selalu mual."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Aku t-tidak pernah begitu."

"Bagus." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Em.. S-Sabaku-san?"

"Hn?" Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dari komik yang dibacanya.

"Pernah ke pantai i-ini?"

"Belum." Gaara kembali membaca komik.

"O-oh. Kira-kira berapa lama?"

"Kau cerewet juga ya?" Gaara menyeringai ke arah Hinata.

"G-gomen." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Mungkin 4 jam."

"Lama sekali..." Gumam Hinata.

"Oh ya_" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya memandang Gaara.

"Jangan panggil aku Sabaku-san, aku seperti sudah tua."

"E-eh? Lalu?"

"Panggil nama ku?"

"G-Gaara-san."

"Hn. Bagus. Kau tidak tidur?" Gaara kembali membaca.

"Aku ingin melihat pemandangan j-jadi, aku tidak akan tidur." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"..." Gaara melirik ke arah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya tajam. Mereka saling bertatapan sampai Gaara menyeringai. Lalu Sasuke membuang muka.

'Kuso!' Batin Sasuke.

15 menit kemudian...

'Sedang apa dia?' Batin Gaara. Gaara melirikan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Dan... Ternyata Hinata sedang tidur menghadap ke arah jendela, dengan kepala yang disandarkan di kaca bus. Pasti tidak nyaman.

Gaara memandang wajah Hinata yang tertidur. Mulai dari rambut indigonya, matanya yang saat ini terpejam, hidung mancung nan mungil, pipi chubby, dan terakhir bibir peachnya.

'Dia cantik.'

"Enghhh.." Lenguh Hinata, membalikan badan ke arah Gaara, dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Eh?" Beo Gaara. Merasakan kepala Hinata menumpu di pundak kirinya, dengan tangan yang memeluk perutnya. Gaara melirikan kepalanya ke arah kanan, ke arah rivalnya. Ternyata Sasuke juga menatap ke arahnya. Tentunya dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Disertai seringai mengejek Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengangkat jempol, setelah itu membalikan jempolnya dan bergumam "You lose Uchiha."

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya mengacungkan jari tengahnya, dengan seringai dan mata yang tajam Sasuke bergumam "Fuck you."

Lalu mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Menikmati kegiatan masing-masing, Sasuke dengan gadget dan hati panasnya. Dan Gaara dengan komik dan hati bangganya.

...

Panas. Sesak. Kesal. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar! Kadang membuat hatinya senang dan sebal. Ya. Sebal, seperti sekarang. Hinata. Maidnya tidak duduk dengannya, dan malah duduk dengan Sabaku menyebalkan. Yang lebih parah mereka mengobrol dengan akrab. Dari tadi Sasuke mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

'Kuso.' Sasuke menekan-nekan gadget dengan kuat. Ya. Sebagai pelampiasan, Sasuke memainkan permainan perang di gadgetnya. Berfantasy bahwa Gaara lah yang sedang ia serang. Sasuke... Sasuke...

"Aku yakin gadget mu akan rusak Teme." Naruto membuka matanya, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Bukan urusan mu!" Ketus Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa Teme? Seperti sedang PMS saja." Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Urusai!"

"Kalau begitu matikan ACnya ya? Aku seperti membeku."

"Tidak boleh. Dobe!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ya. Memang dari tadi Sasuke menyalakan AC, tujuannya untuk mengurangi rasa panas dihatinya. Dan itu membuat Naruto terganggu.

Naruto bergidik melihat tatapan sahabatnya. "Terserah kau saja!" Ketus Naruto kembali tidur.

.

.

.

"Segarnya..." Sakura merentangkan ke dua tangannya.

"Ya. Udara pantai di siang hari memang bagus." Ino menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Ahhh aku ingin berjemur." Tenten beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke pasir putih.

Ya sekarang mereka sudah tiba di Pantai Yohana Mehame. Tepatnya 1 jam yang lalu. Pantai yang terkenal memiliki pasir putih dan air sebening kristal dengan kedalaman laut yang biru dan membentang sekitar tujuh kilometer. Tempat ini cocok untuk berenang dan berbagai olahraga air lainnya.

Di sudut lain dari pantai ini, ada permainan jet ski, snorkeling ataupun sekedar melihat kapal pesiar di lepas pantai. Pantai ini juga dikenal dengan pemandangannya saat matahari tenggelam.

"Ne, Hinata-chan tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Sakura setelah Ino dan Tenten pergi berjemur.

"Tidak. Aku d-disini saja Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah. Jaa..." Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa.." Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pantai, dimana terdapat pemandangan yang indah. Manik lavendernya memandang siswa-siswi dari sekolahnya, tak sedikit juga turis dan penduduk lokal yang menikmati keindahan pantai.

"Oi Kiba! Serven bolanya." Suara teriakan Naruto yang sedang memainkan bola volly pantai terdengar oleh Hinata. Karena memang jaraknya yang 2 meter didepannya.

"Terimalah Naruto." Bola pantai yang di serven Kiba di tangkap oleh Lee. Dan...

"HORE!" Teriak team Naruto, karena berhasil meraih skor terakhir.

"Kau harus mentraktir ku Kiba."

"Aku akan makan banyak ah.. Mumpung gratis." Ungkap Chouji.

"Hahh baiklah..." Desah Kiba pasrah, karena gagal taruhan yaitu jika yang menang akan di traktir yang kalah, dan yang kalah harus mentraktir.

Hinata terkikik pelan melihatnya. Lalu diedarkan kembali manik lavendernya, terlihat Shikamaru yang tidur di bawah tikar yang dipayungi. Lalu ada Gaara yang mendengarkan musik lewat headphone, sambil duduk di kursi pantai di payungi payung pelangi. Ya, sisanya ada yang di kedai meminum kelapa muda, berbelanja, bermain bola volly, berenang, dan berjemur. Mengingat Gaara, Hinata jadi merona karena selama di bus, Hinata tidur di pundak Gaara.

Hinata akui stamina mereka hebat baru istirahat 1 jam tapi sudah memulai aktivitas, Hinata saja masih lelah. Semua temannya memang heb_

'Semua teman ku ada, tapi... Rasanya ada yang kurang.' Batin Hinata dengan manik lavender yang menelusuri pantai.

'Siapa ya?' Menaruh telunjuk di dagu. 'S-Sasuke-san. Kemana dia?' Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya. 'K-kenapa aku memikirkannya.'

"Sebegitu senangkah kau tidur dibahunya? Sampai menatap seintens itu?"

'S-suara itu...' Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"Hn."

"A-apa yang sedang Sasuke-san lakukan."

"Duduk." Tanpa permisi Sasuke meraih orange jus disebelahnya dan meneguknya.

"I-itukan_"

'C-Cium_'

"Tenang. Aku tidak pakai sedotan bekas mu." Sasuke berkata seperti membaca pikiran Hinata.

"..." Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi. Itu bukan ciuman tidak langsung.

BLUSH

"S-Sasuke-san~" Rengek Hinata

"Hm?" Seringai menggoda masih setia ada di bibir Sasuke.

"..." Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan Sabaku."

"Eh?"

"Memandangnya saja sampai intens."

"A-aku tadi sedang melamun. D-dan tidak sengaja memandang Gaara-san." Jelas Hinata.

"Memikirkannya, eh?"

"B-bukan. Aku m-memikirkan umm..." Hinata gelagapan. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun. Asal jangan ke sepasang onyx dihadapannya. Gugup. Sangat gugup, itu yang dirasakan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak jika orang yang kita pikirkan ada dihadapan kita.

"Atau. Kau memikirkan ku." Seringai sang Uchiha masih nampak.

"N-Narsis. Tentu s-saja bukan." Dusta Hinata.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata gemas. "Kau ini. Ikut aku." Menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"K-kemana?"

"..." Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan begitu merona kembali.

.

.

.

"S-sepada?" Tanya Hinata dengan kerutan alis. Ya. Ternyata Sasuke membawa Hinata ketempat penyewaan sepeda. Yang masih berada di daerah pantai.

"Hn."

"K-kalau begitu aku ingin mengayuh." Hinata menghampiri sepeda berwarna biru jenis hybrid dengan 2 kayuhan depan belakang. Karena hanya tersedia sepeda itu saja menurut penglihatan Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau ingin menggoda ku?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "M-menggoda?"

Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Hinata saat ini, yang sedang menggunakan dress putih di atas lutut. "Aku yakin rok mu akan tersingkap. Saat menaiki sepeda."

"S-Sasuke-san mesum!" Teriak Hinata dengan suara kecil dengan wajah merona. Hinata akui sepeda ukuran ini memang cukup tinggi. Tapi... Sasuke mengatakannya dengan frontal, Hinatakan jadi malu...

"Lagi pula kenapa kau memakai dress?" Sasuke melirik ke arah pantai yang kebanyakan para kaum Hawa menggunakan pakaian minim.

"A-ah kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu." Hinata seperti mendapat ide baru. Dengan senyum manis Hinata akan bersiap mengambil langkah 1000 untuk mengganti pakaian.

Refleks Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. "Jangan." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah. Dan sukses menghentikan langkah Hinata. Entah kenapa, memikirkan Hinata memakai pakaian minim dan di lihat laki-laki lain, membuat kepalanya mendidih.

"K-kenapa?"

"Kubilang jangan." Sasuke menatap Hinata intens, Hinata yang di tatap begitu merona. Apa lagi melihat penampilan Sasuke yang terlihat keren hari ini. Dengan memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan dipadukan celana jeans hitam.

"..."

Sasuke melihat ke arah kaki Hinata yang ternyata tidak memakai alas kaki. Apa gadis ini tidak merasa sakit pada kakinya? Memang ini pantai yang daerahnya dilapisi pasir putih yang indah. Tapi, benda tajamkan tidak bisa dihindari.

"Kau yakin akan mengayuh sepeda tanpa alas kaki?"

"Eh?" Hinata melihat ke arah kakinya sendiri yang saat ini sedang telanjang kaki.

PUK menepuk dahinya yang tertutupi poni Hinata bergumam tentunya masih bisa di dengar Sasuke. "Aku lupa."

Senyum tipis hadir di bibir Sasuke. "Bagaimana?"

"L-lalu kita tidak jadi bersepeda?" Bukannya menjawab Hinata balik bertanya.

"Siapa bilang?" Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju sepeda jenis hybrid yang mempunyai boncengan belakang.

"Hah?" Mulut Hinata membentuk huruf 'o'

"Ji-san, kami sewa yang ini." Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ya. Silahkan."

Sasuke mendorong sepedanya itu ke depan Hinata, lalu langsung duduk di joknya. "Ayo." Perintahnya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak bilang ada sepeda yang lain?" Hinata menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kaunya saja tidak teliti."

"Sasuke-san egois."

"Apa kau bilang?" tatapan tajam di terima Hinata.

"Ya. S-seharusnya sepeda itu untuk ku."

"Dan kau menyuruh ku menggunakan sepeda dengan dua kayuhan heh?"

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sepeda yang berjejer rapi. Dan ternyata memang sepeda jenis ini tinggal satu. Hinata melirikan kembali kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Sebersit rasa bersalah hadir dihatinya karena menuduh Sasuke egois.

"Aku pergi." Sasuke bersiap mengayuh sepedanya. Sampai... Tangan putih menahan tangan kirinya.

"A-aku ikut." Cicit Hinata dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hn." Menganggap dua konsonan tersebut sebagai persetujuan, Hinata langsung duduk di boncengan. Tanpa disadarinya Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

TBC

Author Note:

Gomen jika banyak typo, karena ini ngetik langsung publish.

Hallo minna-san saya kembali. Gimana? Gimana gaje ya? Gomen... Gomen... *bungkuk-bungkuk* saatnya membalas review...

sasuhina69: iya ungkapan Hinata di sini udah nggak gagap lagi. Makasih sarannya. Sukyaaaaaa ya? Aduh makasih nihhh... Iya ini dah lanjut.

Myuchin2307: sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf pada Myuchin-san, karena chap sebelumnya saya salah menulis nama*bungkuk-bungkuk* makasih... *nyengir* di chap ini, interaksi Shnya sedikikit. Gomen... Iya ini dah lanjut. Yoshhhh ganbatte

Suhad LB: Kakashi-sensei

Lovely sasuhina: iya hehehe... Sasu emang unggul dalam banyak hal.. Yoshhh semangat... Semangat... Mungkin museum ya? Bukannya mesum... Itu yang bilang Kakashi...

HipHipHuraHura: *nyengir* iya itu jarinya Sasu... Saya kejam ya? Gomen...

galuh: aduhhhh makasih... Neji? Emmm ada kok waktu chap 1 kan telepon Hinata. *sama aja kaya nggak ada#palk*

piupiuchan: *nyengjr* iya cemburu niii... Iya, inikan ke Pantai... Pada terbawa suasana ya?

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Study Tour Part II

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Love In Dorm © RiuDark-Blue

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan hal buruk lainnya

'Bicara dalam hati.'

"Sebaliknya."

.

.

Selamat membaca minna-san XD

.

.

"Aku pergi." Sasuke bersiap mengayuh sepedanya. Sampai... Tangan putih menahan tangan kirinya.

"A-aku ikut." Cicit Hinata dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hn." Menganggap dua konsonan tersebut sebagai persetujuan, Hinata langsung duduk di boncengan. Tanpa disadarinya Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Semilir angin pantai yang segar menerbangkan helaian raven dan indigo, yang sedang bersepeda keliling pantai. Jika orang-orang melihat, mungkin mereka adalah pasangan yang romantis, dengan sang pemuda yang mengayuh dan sang gadis yang menduduki boncengan.

Tapi, jika di lihat lebih dekat di antara keduanya tidak ada yang bersuara. Hinata, gadis tersebut masih merasa kesal, karena Sasuke tidak memberitahunya ada sepeda ini yang ternyata tinggal satu lagi. Emm Hinata akui ia juga salah karena kurang teliti. Dan juga, Hinata masih merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena menuduhnya egois. Sedangkan Sasuke, juga merasa kesal pada gadis dibelakangnya, mendengar Hinata menyebutkan kata egois entah kenapa membuat mood Sasuke jadi buruk.

"Pegangan." Suara baritone tersebut menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

"A-apa?"

"Ya sudah, jika tidak mau." Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sepedanya meluncur dengan cepat. Refleks Hinata melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke, dengan mata terpejam dan kepala yang disandarkan. Sasuke yang merasakan hal tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis. Dasar modus!

"Sebegitu nyaman kah, memeluk ku?"

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip. "A-ano_." Dengan suara gagap Hinata refleks melepaskan pegangannya.

"Dan... Kau tidak mau turun?"

Dengan langkah 1000 Hinata turun dari boncengan sepeda. Lengkap dengan kepala yang ditundukan.

"Masuk."

"K-kemana?"

"Kau itu polos atau bodoh?" Mendengar kata-kata mengejek itu, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dengan mata yang menatap pada mata onyx didepannya. "J-jangan mengejek ku!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Seketika manik lavendernya membulat, melihat bahwa sekarang Hinata sudah tidak di pantai lagi. Melainkan di daerah pusat toko, yang menjual barang-barang khas pantai. Melirikan kepalanya ke arah kanan Hinata melihat jalanan yang agak menurun.

'Ah... Jadi tadi lewat ke sana. Pasti Sasuke-san tidak mengayuh dan mengeremnya, untuk itulah mengebut. Dan tadi aku sampai m-memeluk Sasu_'

"Melihat ekspresi mu, seperti baru sadar."

"A-apa?" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Dasar lemot." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang empunya Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata ke dalam toko.

"Sasuke-san kita mau apa?" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menarik ke dalam toko.

'Mana ya?' Batin Sasuke. Melangkahkan kaki lebih ke dalam toko.

DUK

"A-aw..." Hinata mengusap keningnya yang membentur punggung Sasuke, karena berhenti mendadak.

Sasuke mengambil salah satu sepatu di rak. "Pakai."

Hinata menekuk alis. "Apa?"

"Kau ini." Sasuke menjongkokan badannya dengan satu kaki sebagai tumpuan. Lalu menarik kaki Hinata pelan.

"S-Sasuke-san apa yan_"

"Cantik." Gumaman itu ternyata masih bisa di dengar Hinata. Rona merah di pipi chubby Hinata pun hinggap.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Tepatnya ke arah kaki mungil nan putih miliknya, yang sekarang terbalut flat shoes berwarna ungu lembut dengan pita di atasnya."S-Sasuke-san?"

"Hn?"

"Kita kemana lagi?" Tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya.

"Mencari ini." Sasuke memakaikan topi floppy khas pantai ke kepala bermahkota indigo Hinata.

"Manis." Tiba-tiba hati Hinata menghangat, jantungnya berdegup kencang kala mendengar pujian Sasuke, tentunya dengan pipi yang merona. Memang Hinata tampak manis hari ini dengan topi floppy pantai berwarna ungu muda disertai pita ungu tua, dress putih selutut, dan flat shoes ungu lembut dengan pita diatasnya.

"Kami beli ini dan ini." Tunjuk Sasuke pada topi dan flat shoes yang tadi dipilihkannya untuk Hinata.

Ya. Sekarang, Sasuke membelikan Hinata flat shoes dan sebuah topi. Apa kata orang jika tahu Uchiha jalan dengan seorang gadis, yang tidak memakai alas kaki?

"Hm. Baiklah." Sang kasir mengangguk, tersenyum geli melihat pasangan dihadapannya yang terlihat manis.

"Apa disini menerima kartu kredit?"

"Tentu. Kemarikan." Sasuke mengangsurkan kartu kredit ke hadapan sang kasir.

"Sudah."

"Hn. Arigatou." Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Hinata.

"Arigatou Ji-san." Hinata menyempatkan diri tersenyum manis pada paman kasir.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari kekasih mu, pantai ini luas!" Teriak sang paman. Sasuke dan Hinata yang mendengarnya merona, berbeda dengan Hinata yang memerah, Sasuke hanya bersemu tipis.

...

"Naik." Sasuke duduk di jok sepedanya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

'Kawaii.'

"K-kemana?"

"Pergi." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"D-dasar menyebalkan." Gumam Hinata seraya duduk diboncengan.

"Kau tidak pegangan?" Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya kejalanan menanjak.

"I-ini sudah." Sahut Hinata memegang ujung kaos punggung Sasuke.

"Kau tidak takut jatuh?"

"Huh?"

"Hn. Pegangnya disini." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata melingkar kepinggangnya. Ada perasaan aneh di hati keduanya, yang entah mereka berdua sadat atau tidak, perasaan apa itu. Wajah merona tidak bisa dihindari dari pipi chubby Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku haus. Karena dari tadi mengayuh sepeda." Sasuke turun diikuti Hinata.

"Lagi pula, s-siapa yang suruh mengayuh?" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Deathglare Sasuke.

"Aa... A-aku hanya b-bilang aku juga haus." Elak Hinata dengan pandangan mata yang melirik kanan dan kiri.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya mendengus geli. Pasalnya Sasuke mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Ternyata Hinata masih takut padanya.

"Pesan apa?" Tanya sang pelayan restoran, tentunya setelah Sasuke dan Hinata duduk.

"Jus tomat. Kau?"

"Es krim vanilla s-saja."

"Baiklah." Pelayan itu lalu pergi mempersiapkan pesanan.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang melanda. Sasuke merogoh ponsel disakunya, entah apa yang dilakukannya bermain game atau membalas chat. Hinata sendiri sedang menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya. Karena pada dasarnya restoran pantai tersebut bersifat terbuka. Jadi pemandangan didepannya dapat terlihat jelas tanpa sebuah kaca.

"Ini pesanannya?" Suara sang pelayan menghentikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Hn."

"Arigatou."

Sasuke dan Hinata menikmati minuman dan es krim. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat Hinata yang memakan es krim dengan lahap layaknya anak kecil.

"Ada es krim di bibir mu?"

"Mana?" Hinata mengangkat tangan kirinya, untuk mengusap bagian bibir kirinya.

"Bukan di situ." Mata lavender Hinata bergerak mengikuti Sasuke yang sekarang berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di samping Hinata.

"L-lalu?"

"Di sini." Sasuke semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"S-Sasuke-san." Hinata semakin gelagapan. Apa lagi ini tempat umum. Ya ampun! Apa yang akan Sasuke-sannya lalukan?!

10 cm

8 cm

"S-Sasuke-san, b-berhen_"

6 cm

"U-ugh menjauhlah." Hinata berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke. Walaupun hasilnya nol besar.

4 cm

Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya, namun tertahan oleh kursi.

2 cm

Hinata merona dan menutup matanya.

0 cm

Sapuan benda yang terasa lembut dan basah tersebut, menyapu sudut kanan bibir dan bibir bawahnya, disertai nafas hangat berbau mint.

"Sudah." Hinata membuka matanya, dihadapannya terlihat seorang 'Majikannya' Dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"K-kau mengambilnya dengan a-apa?"

"Bibir. Dan... Lidah." Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dan menikmati ekspresi gadis didepannya.

"A-apa?" Mata lavendernya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tangan mungil Hinata memegang bibirnya. Hinata kesal. Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke mengambil ciumannya, meski yang pertama hanya kejahilan. Tapi sekarang_

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?"

"K-kau_"

"Hn."

"Kau j-jahat sekali."

"Kenapa? Aku kan majikan mu. Hm?"

"T-tapi_"

"Aku mengambilnya dengan jari ku." Sasuke mengacungkan telunjuk kirinya yang dimana terdapat noda es krim vanilla. Tidak tega karena 'Maidnya' Hampir menitikan air mata akibat ulah jahilnya.

Mata berkaca-kaca, mulut sedikit terbuka, dan... "H-hah?" Itulah ekspresi dan kata yang Hinata keluarkan. Ini kedua kalinya ia dikerjai 'Majikannya'. Dan... Tadi itu terasa nyata, mungkin, karena Sasuke menyapukan jarinya dengan lembut ke sudut bibir dan bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku mencium mu lagi? Seperti di atap?"

Hinata memelototkan mata lavendernya. "T-tidak! Itu_"

"Aku juga" Mau mencium mu "Tidak mau."

Hinata mendelik. "..."

"Lagi pula, bibir ku terlalu mahal untuk mencium mu." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hah? N-narsis sekali." Sasuke menyeringai. "M-mau kemana?" Lanjutnya.

"Kamar mandi? Mau ikut? Atau kau berharap kita melanjutkan hal 'itu' Di kamar mandi?" Seringai jahil hadir di bibir Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-san mesum!" Pekik Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke melengos ke kamar mandi dengan hati yang hangat.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal? Tentu saja. Ughhh majikannya itu memang menyebalkan. Di depan semua orang dia bersifat cool. Tetapi dihadapannya dia amat sangattttt jahil.

'Mungkin sesekali aku harus menjahili Sasuke-san.'

"Nee-chan?" Panggilan tersebut menyadarkannya dari lamunan tentang 'Majikannya'.

"Eh?" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Disana. Berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dan bemata onyx membawa sebuah kamera.

"Mau yah jadi model ku?"

"A-apa?" Manik lavendernya mengerjap.

"E-em... A-ano_"

"Nama mu siapa?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Konohamaru." Cicitnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"N-nah Konohamaru-kun. Kenapa ingin Nee-chan menjadi modelnya?"

"I-itu ada lomba fotographer di sekolah. J-jika yang menang akan mendapat beasiswa jadi... Aku mengikutinya. Dan aku rasa Nee-chan cantik dan cocok menjadi modelnya."

Hinata merona. Ada perasaan bangga dihatinya, melihat anak ini berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Tanpa berfikir 2 kali, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"U-um baiklah. Tapi dimana?"

"Disana saja Nee-chan. Depan restoran." Tunjuk Konohamaru ke arah laut biru yang indah.

"Baiklah." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya.

...

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toilet. Diendarkan onyxnya kepenjuru restoran. Melihat ke arah meja yang tadi ia dan sang 'Maid' Duduki. Alisnya mengernyit melihat sang 'Maid' Tidak ada dikursinya.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat ke arah meja. 'Kemana dia?' Mata onyxnya melirik ke arah depan restoran. Bibirnya menarik garis lengkung tipis.

Hinata. Gadis itu. Sedang berfoto dengan seorang anak laki-laki, yang sepertinya masih Junior High. Saat ini Hinata berpose dengan rambut yang berkibar tertiup angin, dan salah satu tangan memegang topinya agar tidak terbang, tidak lupa dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di bibir mungilnya.

Cantik. Sungguh cantik. Kaki Sasuke melangkah keluar restoran setelah meletakan uang membayar minumannya.

...

"Hey!" Sapa Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata merona. Pasalnya Sasuke melihat posenya saat berfoto.

"Nee-chan kekasih mu datang." Seru Konohamaru.

"A-ah, dia buk_"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Konohamaru, dengan sebelah alis diangkat. "Konohamaru. Salam kenal Nii-chan." Konohamaru membungkuk sopan.

"Hn."

"Nee-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Foto dengan Nii-chan saja ya?"

Sasuke mendelik. Hinata kaget. "A-apa?"

"Kaliankan serasi." Hinata merona. " Pasti aku akan memenangkan beasiswanya."

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya kaget berubah sendu. Mengingat ia membantu untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Bagaimana jika Konohamaru gagal? Dan ini semua gara-gara Hinata tidak mau berfoto dengan Sasuke?

"S-Sasuke-san~ foto ya?"

Sasuke mendelikan mata onyxnya tajam, seakan berkata 'Kau mau ku hukum?' Dan Hinata menghiraukan itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke membuang muka. Tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini. Apa 'Maidnya' Ini ingin menggodanya? Dengan mata sayu yang berkaca-kaca, bibir sedikit terbuka, dan rambut tertiup angin. Ughhh benar-benar!

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Yeyyy." Sorak keduanya.

"Nii-chan kesana dengan Nee-chan." Sasuke mendelik. Anak ini benar-benar! Berani sekali dia memerintah Uchiha Sasuke. Konohamaru yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menyengir.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Hinata.

"Awas kau ya." Desisnya pelan. Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk.

'Selamatkan aku Kami-sama...'

Hinata lalu berpose dengan senyum manis, pipi chubby merona alami, tapi kali ini topinya di lepas. Salah satu tangannya menyingkirkan rambut indigonya yang mengahalangi wajah karena tertiup angin.

Sasuke sendiri hanya memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Ya. Pose cool.

1

2

3

CEKREK kemudian fotonya langsung keluar (Maaf saya tidak tahu nama kamera itu apa) Konohamaru tersenyum puas.

"Lagi ya?"

"Baiklah." Sasuke semakin mendelik.

"Sekarang Nii-chan dan Nee-chan berhadapan."

"Nah begitu!" Serunya girang. Melihat modelnya menurut. Hinata tersenyum manis melihat posenya itu.

1

2

"Tunggu!" Kedua pemuda tersebut mengernyitkan alis.

SRETT Sasuke merasakan kepalanya teduh.

'Apa ini?' Tangan Sasuke meraba kepalanya. Mata onyxnya sontak melebar yang dipakainya sekarang adalah topi pantai Hinata.

Sejak kapan? Apa karena Sasuke terlalu terpaku pada senyuman Hinata? Seorang Uchiha memakai topi floppy dengan pita ungu? Di depan umum? Apa jadinya jika Itachi melihat ini?!

Tangan Sasuke refleks mengangkat ujung topinya tentunya akan dilepaskan. Mata onyx miliknya memandang Hinata tajam.

"Konohamaru-kun ayo foto!" Hinata tersenyum manis.

'Ap_'

"Baik?"

3

CEKREK. Foto pun keluar.

"Ppfffff..." Hinata membekap mulut mungilnya.

"S-Sasuke-san pff.. Lucu sekali." Sasuke makin mendelik.

"Lagi!"

"Eh?"

Mata onyxnya berkilat tajam memandang Konohamaru. "H-hai."

Hinata menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Hinata harus tanggung jawabkan? Karena membangunkan singa yang tertidur.

Kali ini Hinata menghadapkan badan ke arah kamera. Sasuke berdiri di belakang Hinata. Dengan topi yang sudah dilepaskan.

"S-Sasuke-san s-sedang apa?"

"Pose."

"K-kenapa harus di-disitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa hm?" Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"Ini ti-tidak b-baik Sasuke-san."

"Aa... Benarkah?" Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. Dan kedua tangannya melingkari perut Hinata.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab Hime." Sasuke menumpukan dagunya pada pundak kanan Hinata. Hinata merinding mendengar bisikan Sasuke ditelinganya.

"A-ap_"

"Karena telah mempermalukan ku." Ekspresi Hinata? Sudah pasti merona merah, mulut mungilnya terbuka sedikit.

"Ayo foto!" Teriak Sasuke.

Konohamaru juga merona melihat adegan mesra dihadapannya. "H-hai!"

1

2

3

CEKREK foto langsung keluar.

Hinata kaget. Sasuke menyeringai. Dilepaskanlah tangannya dari pinggang Hinata.

"Enakkan di peluk ku?"

"A-ap_"

"Hn."

"T-tentu s-saja tidak!" Ughhh sungguh manis sekali memang 'Maidnya' Ini. Lihat saja ekspresinya saat ini. Dengan pipi chubby yang menggembung dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

'Balas dendam ku gagal...'

Hinata masih menggembungkan pipinya, dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ya. Pose merajuk. Niat balas dendam, mempermalukan Sasuke dengan membalas ulah jahilnya, malah dia sendiri yang dipermalukan. Tapi, setidaknya Hinata sudah melihat pose menggelikan Sasuke.

"Kau berniat balas dendamkan?" Kedua mata onyx Sasuke memicing.

"Apa? T-tentu saja tidak." Hinata mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Jangan mengelak."

"S-siapa yang me-mengelak." Mata lavendernya diedarkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gelisah? Tentu saja.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong." Desak Sasuke.

"A-aku_"

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini jenius?"

"Huh!" Pipinya kembali dikembungkan. Percuma debat dengan 'Majikannya' Ini hanya membuat naik darah saja.

Sasuke? Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nii-chan, Nee-chan?" Suara cempreng Konohamaru membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya?"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou." Konohamaru membungkukan badannya 90 derajat.

"Douita na Konohamaru-kun." Hinata tersenyum manis.

"..."

"Ini untuk Nii-chan dan Nee-chan." Konohamaru menyerahkan 3 lembar foto.

"Bukannya untuk lomba?" Hinata menatap heran ke arah Konohamaru.

"Itu... Fotonya banyak kok Nee-chan." Hinata melihat ada beberapa lembar foto di tangan Konohamaru.

Hinata mengangguk. "Umm... Baiklah. Arigatou."

"Douita na Nee-chan."

"Ne, Nii-chan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke yang tadinya melirik ke arah Hinata, sekarang melirikkan mata onyxnya ke arah Konohamaru.

Konohamaru menjinjitkan badannya agar sejajar dengan tinggi Sasuke. Lalu berbisik. "Kekasih mu itu cantik lo Nii-chan. Makanya jangan galak-galak. Jika tidak mau aku merebutnya."

"Kau!" Geram Sasuke. Konohamaru hanya menyengir lebar.

"Jaa~"

"Jaa ne..." Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

"Dia bilang apa Sasuke-san?"

"Dia bilang kau jelek."

"Eh?" Padahal Hinata mendengar sendiri bahwa dia itu cantik. Lalu? Kenapa Sasuke sekarang bilang dia jelek?

"Hn."

"P-pasti gara-gara Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya "..."

"K-karena topi ini a-aku terlihat jelek." Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan topi.

"Jangan." Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Ku bilang jangan. Jika kau melepas itu kau tetap saja terlihat" Cantik "Jelek."

"Huh!" Hinata menurunkan kembali tangannya.

"..."

"..."

"Itu foto yang tadi?"

"Hu'um." Hinata menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari 3 lembar foto ditangannya.

SRETT

"E-Eh?"

"..."

"S-Sasuke-san kembalikan."

"Aku kan juga modelnya." Sasuke mengangkat 3 lembar foto itu tinggi-tinggi.

Hinata berjinjit. "K-Konohamaru-kun memberikan itu p-pada ku."

Sasuke masih mengangkat 3 lembar foto itu. "Tidak!"

Tangan Hinata masih berusaha menggapai foto itu "K-kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

Ughhh Hinata sudah pegal. "S-Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya lalu berbalik memunggungi Hinata. "Diam. Nanti aku berikan."

Hinata menurut. Diam.

Mata onyxnya memandang tajam pada 3 lembar foto ditangannya. Dimana, foto yang satu berisi gambar Hinata yang sedang tersenyum manis, rambut yang berkibar tertiup angin, dan salah satu tangan memegang topinya agar tidak terbang, tidak lupa dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di bibir mungilnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Wajahnya langsung berubah masam melihat foto kedua. Iya. Itu foto Sasuke, dengan topi floppy pantai berwarna ungu muda dan pita ungu tua, tangan kanan Sasuke mengangkat sedikit topi berniat melepaskannya. Tapi... Di foto malah kelihatan berpose. Dan mata onyx yang membulat memandang Hinata yang tersenyum manis.

Melihat foto ketiga Sasuke menyeringai. Itu adalah foto dimana Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang, dagu yang tertumpu pada pundak Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, berwajah kaget wajahnya merona dan mulut mungilnya terbuka kecil. Sepertinya Konohamaru mengerti mana foto yang bisa membuat berekspresi senang dan kontroversi.

"Ini."

"K-kenapa 1 dan... Yang ini lagi?" Hinata menatap selembar foto ditangannya.

Itu foto Sasuke yang mengenakan topi floppynya, tangan kanan Sasuke mengangkat sedikit topi berniat melepaskannya. Tapi... Di foto malah kelihatan berpose. Dan mata onyx yang membulat memandang Hinata yang tersenyum manis.

'Ah.. Kenapa tidak gunakan foto ini untuk mengancam Sasuke-san?' Tiba-tiba hal itu terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kau tidak bepikiran macam-macam bukan?"

"A-apa? Tentu s-saja tidak."

"Jika kau berniat menyebarkannya_" Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata. Lalu berbisik ditelinga Hinata. "You should be ready to get out of school, Baby."

GLEK. Hinata menelan ludah susah payah. Bukannya tidak mengerti, justru sebaliknya Hinata sangat mengerti, apa yang dikatakan 'Majikannya.'

"Bagaimana hm?" Sasuke masih belum menjauhkan badannya dari Hinata.

"A-ah t-tentu saja aku akan menyimpannya."

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. "Anak baik."

Sasuke sengaja memberikan fotonya yang ehem! 'memalukan' Karena Hinata tidak akan berani menyebarkannya. Dan, alasan utamanya yaitu 2 lembar foto yang ada pada Sasuke, berisikan gambar Hinata dengan ekspresi berbeda dan... Sasuke suka itu.

'Hahhh.' Dalam hati Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Sasuke membalikan badannya ke depan tepat ke arah sunset, ya. Matahari tenggelam. Ternyata hari ini mereka berdua 'bermain' sampai sore.

"Ah... Sunset ya?" Hinata bergumam sambil menepuk-nepuk topi floppynya dari pasir putih, karena Sasuke sebelum berfoto sempat menjatuhkannya.

"Hn. Kau suka?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata. Entah kenapa saat ini terlihat begitu sangat mempesona. Rambut indigo berkibar dihiasi topi floppy, wajah tertimpa cahaya senja yang sedikit merona, mata lavendernya, hidung, alis matanya, bulu matanya yang lentik dan... Bibir peachnya.

"Umm... Tentu saja. Sasuke-san sendiri s-suka?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tentu."

"Kenapa?"

"Sunset melambangkan usainya hari ini, meskipun sudah selesai, tapi kenangan hari ini akan terbawa sampai masa depan."

"Umm..."

"Meskipun berakhir bukan berarti kita berhenti disini."

Hinata terpaku mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Benar kita tidak boleh berhenti, meski sesulit apapun itu.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ayo kembalikan sepedanya."

"Umm..." Dan mereka berduapun bersepeda dengan dihiasi cahaya senja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dingin..." Hinata menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya dan sesekali meniupnya.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat sunrise." Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Ya, sekarang Hinata Hyuuga sedang berjalan ke arah Pantai Yonaha Maehame. Dengan udara yang dingin dan masih pagi yaitu pukul 05:45.

Mata lavender milik Hinata memicing merasa bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang berniat melihat sunrise.

'Siapa itu?' Batinnya dengan kaki yang terus melangkah. Beberapa langkah dihadapannya ada seorang emm... Sepertinya pemuda, dilihat dari penampilannya yang mengenakan jaket dan celana jeans.

'Itu seperti_'

"Gaara-san!" Gaara menengok.

"Kau_"

"Ohayou."

"Hn."

"Sedang a-apa?"

"Diam."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau... Belum mandi?"

TBC

Author Note.

Hallo minna-san saya kembali. Kyyaaa full Sasuhina day. Cieeee, gimana gaje ya gaje? Gomen*bungkuk-bungkuk*. Oh ya kalau ada yang tahu nama kamera itu kasih tahu ya... XD

Saatnya balas review:

yui: untuk yui-san, gomen baru kebalas di sini*bungkuk-bungkuk*. Aaaa ngomong-ngomong makasih... Iya ini dah lanjut.

sasuhina69: suka ya? Makasihhhhh XD.

hyuga ashikawa: iya ini dah lanjut :*

Suhad LB: ne, jalan-jalan Suhad-san, keliling pantai gituuu XD.

hinatachannn2505: iyaaa iniii dahhh lanjuttt XD

OnewnyanGembul: ngebut? Jangan kencang-kencang ya? XD. Suka? Kyyaaaa makasih... Ah iya pasti seru, nggak kepikiran sama saya. Coba kalau belum up pasti saya bakal ganti tuh... Makasih sarannya~ Yoshhh ganbatte.

lovely sasuhina: hahaha iya nggak papa... Gaara emang menang banyak, tapi sekarang Sasu yang menang. Iya, kasian Naruto XD. Hinata udah kok dikit nunjukin perasaannya XD...

yuki arum: iya ini dah lanjut...

atha: yoshhh lanjut...

Lumi970: makasih#nyengirkayanaruto.

lily-hyuna: iya sama-sama. Aduh nunggu ya? Makasihhh terharu saya hiks hiks*nangis bombay#plakXD* iya so pastiii.. Nah, kalau yang itu saya nggak janji XD.

HipHipHuraHura: wahhh saya baru inget... Dan saya juga nggak nonton pas adegan itunya, tahu-tahunya mereka udah ada di kursi berdua, (bener nggak?) :*... Ya, akan saya usahakan...

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Study Tour Part III End

Chapter 8

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

My Love In Dorm © RiuDarkBlue

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan hal buruk lainnya

'Bicara dalam hati.'

"Sebaliknya."

.

.

Selamat membaca minna-san XD

.

.

"Kau... Belum mandi?"

Manik lavendernya mengerjap. 'Mandi?'

"Ma-mandi?"

"Hn."

Hinata merona. "Ga-Gaara-san mesum!"

"Bukannya mesum." Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"La-lalu?"

"Kau masih pakai piyama. Berarti belum mandi."

"A-aku kira aku bau." Hinata mengangkat lengannya lalu diciumlah baunya. Tak lama kemudian alis rapinya mengernyit. 'Nggak bau kok.'

Melihat itu Gaara menyeringai. "Kau memang bau." Gaara mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara-san." Cicitnya. Gaara sendiri malah memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata, lalu mengendus baunya lewat rambut indigo Hinata yang tergerai.

"Sudah ku duga, kau bau."

Manik lavendernya menyipit, lalu melakukan hal yang serupa dengan yang Gaara lakukan. Diambilah sebagian rambut indigonya, lalu dicium baunya. "Rambut ku wa-wangi kok."

Gaara lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. 'Menyenangkan sekali menggodanya. Pantas saja si Uchiha betah sekali bersamanya.'

"Mungkin hidung mu bermasalah." Gaara mencubit hidung Hinata.

"A-aku tidak flu." Hinata menggosok hidungnya yang telah dilepaskan Gaara dengan wajah yang dihinggapi rona merah.

"Hm. Kau memang wangi." Gaara mengacak rambut Hinata gemas.

"E-eh."

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Melihat sun-sunrise. Gaara-san sendiri?"

"Sama. Kau suka sunrise?"

"Emm tentu."

"Kenapa?" Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Me-menurutku sunrise itu indah."

"Aku juga suka."

"Kenapa?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara. Sekarang, posisi mereka berhadapan.

"Sunrise melambangkan akan dimulainya hari ini. Memberikan kita kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hari kemarin."

"Kesempatan?" Beo Hinata. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Hinata dengar dari Gaara.

"Hn. Meskipun bukan kesempatan emas, entah itu kesempatan perak, perunggu, ataupun tembaga. Tapi, kesempatan itu akan selalu ada bagi orang yang ingin mencoba."

"..." Hinata tertegun mendengar ucapan Gaara. Kemarin Sasuke sekarang Gaara, kenapa mereka memberikan kata-kata itu pada Hinata?

"..."

"..."

"Kau sering study tour?" Gaara mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan, tepat ke arah matahari yang beberapa saat lagi akan terbit.

"Emm.. Se-setiap ada study tour aku selalu ikut. Kata Neji-nii sih, hitung-hitung refreshing." Hinata tersenyum, kepalanya menoleh ke arah depan mengikuti pandangan Gaara.

"Kalau Gaara-san?"

"Ini study tour pertama ku, semenjak... Sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Manik lavender Hinata terbelalak.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Gaara, matahari terbit menyinari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Sabaku-sama, kelas XI Konoha Gakuen sedang study tour.'

"Hn. Aku akan ke sana."

'Hai Sabaku-sama.'

"..."

Klik.

Pria paruh baya tersebut mengantongi ponselnya kembali. Setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangannya, dengan berjalan santai ke arah mobil di depan mashion, Rei Sabaku masuk ke dalam mobil yang tentunya dibukakan oleh supir pribadi.

"Ke Konoha Gakuen."

"Hai Sabaku-sama."

Rei Sabaku sekarang berniat menjenguk sang anak bungsu, ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Gaara Sabaku. Apakah bisa di sebut menjenguk, jika saat sampai Rei akan langsung menyuruh Gaara belajar dengan guru privat sewaannya? Saat study tour Rei sangat melarang Gaara ikut serta.

Kenapa? Karena Rei menginginkan Gaara belajar dengan baik. Menjadi pewaris Sabaku Corp, apa lagi Rei mendengar bahwa Sasuke Uchiha, anak rival bisnisnya sekolah di sana membuat ambisi Rei untuk membuat Gaara menjadi pewarisnya semakin kuat. Meskipun Gaara adalah penyebab utama kejadian 'itu', itu menurut Rei. Dan... Sebagai balas budi Gaara harus melakukan apapun yang Rei inginkan.

Fugaku. Rei pernah kalah saing dengan orang itu, dan Rei tidak akan membuat Gaara kalah dari Sasuke, anak dari Fugaku Uchiha.

"Sudah sampai Sabaku-sama." Suara supir pribadinya membuyarkan lamunan panjang Rei.

"Hn." Rei keluar dari mobil setelah dibukakan pintu mobil.

"Ohayou Sabaku-sama." Izumo, sebagai penjaga gerbang membungkuk sopan pada penyumbang dana Konoha Gakuen.

"Ohayou."

"Bertemu dengan Gaara-san?"

"Hn?"

"Ano, Gaara-san kan sedang study tour."

Rei terdiam. Sejak kapan Gaara berani membangkangnya? Setahu Rei sejak 10 tahun lalu, Gaara tidak pernah mengikuti program sekolah yang Rei anggap merepotkan. Terakhir kali Gaara mengikuti program itu kira-kira saat usianya 7 tahun, ya, kelas 1 sekolah dasar.

"Apakah Kakashi ada?"

"Kakashi-san ikut, karena dia wali kelas."

"Bagaimana dengan Hayate?" Tangan Rei terkepal erat.

"Hayete-san ada. Silahkan saja Sabaku-sama ke ruang guru. Atau, mau saya antar."

"Tidak." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Rei pun berlalu.

...

Brakk

Rekapan nilai hasil belajar Gaara dilempar asal oleh pria paruh baya tersebut di meja kantornya. Setelah bertemu dengan Hayate–orang kepercayaan Rei– yang merekap nilai Gaara selama di Konoha Gakuen. Pria dengan rambut merah tersebut langsung meminta nilai selama 1 bulan sang anak belajar, untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk melihat perkembangan belajar anak bungsunya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Rei melihat nilai Gaara. Gaara, anak bungsunya yang jenius itu mengalami kemerosotan nilai. Meskipun hanya 15%, tapi itu merupakan suatu bencana, padahal bulan kemarin nilai Gaara hanya turun 5%. Bagaimana Gaara ingin balas budi?! Jika menjadi bintang sekolah saja tidak becus?! Yang paling parah anaknya sudah berani membangkangnya, sekarang Gaara sudah mengingkari janjinya, bukannya belajar dia malah mengikuti study tour. Program sekolah yang sangat merepotkan.

Uchiha. Ya, gara-gara anak itu, Gaara menjadi kalah.

"Akan ku beri hadiah kau jika pulang nanti, Gaara Sabaku." Desisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven tersebut melangkah dengan santainya ke arah pantai. Sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headphonenya, Sasuke menghiraukan udara pantai yang bisa dikatakan cukup dingin itu. Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana, maklum, Sasuke hanya mengenakan baju lengan panjang warna biru tua dan celana jeans.

'Pukul 05:50, sebentar lagi sunrise.' Sama seperti Gaara dan Hinata, tujuan Sasuke juga ingin melihat sunrise. Mata onyxnya langsung memicing karena bukan hanya dirinya saja yang berniat melihat sunrise. Jarang ada orang yang melihat sunrise secara langsung, kebanyakan orang melihat sunrise hanya di balkon tempat mereka menginap. Jadi, akan sangat mencolok jika kita turun secara langsung ke pantai untuk melihatnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi mata onyxnya memicing. Melihat bukan hanya ia saja yang berniat melihat sunrise.

Dengan mata yang masih memicing, Sasuke memperjelas apa yang di lihat 15 meter didepannya. Hei! Penglihatan Sasuke itu tajam, dan Sasuke melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut gelap, dan juga pemuda berambut mera– Tunggu itu seperti_

"Sabaku." Sasuke melepaskan headphonenya menjadi melingkar dilehernya.

Sekarang giliran alisnya menukik tajam, melihat Gaara mendekat ke arah Hinata. Ya, Hinata, lalu siapa lagi gadis yang bisa dikatakan dekat dengan Gaara Sabaku selain dia.

Kemudian matanya kembali menyipit, ketika Gaara seperti mencium... Rambut indigo Hinata.

Mata menyipit, hati panas, kemudian alisnya menukik tajam, kala Sabaku menyebalkan menyentuh hidung Hinata.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" Desisnya dengan gigi yang saling beradu.

Matanya seketika membulat. Gaara. Sabaku menyebalkan itu menggandeng lengan Hinata setelah mengacak rambut Hinata. Dengan hati panas Sasuke menyusul keduanya disertai langkah lebar.

.

.

.

"Kau suka kopi?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Ti-tidak. Aku lebih suka susu."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Ikut aku." Kemudian pemuda berambut merah maroon itu menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Kita ma-mau kemana?"

"Cari susu." Mendengar itu Hinata terkikik geli.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan kening yang mengernyit. "Kenapa tertawa?" Tangan Gaara dan Hinata masih bergandengan, meski hanya Gaara saja yang menggandeng lengannya.

"Gaara-san pff lucu..."

"Lu-cu?" Baru pertama kali Gaara mendengar ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia lucu. Secara, dia itu bisa di bilang menyeramkan dan tampan. Gadis ini bilang dia lucu?

Hinata masih berusaha menahan tawanya. "Pff ra-rasanya aneh ketika Gaara-san bilang 'Cari susu'."

Gaara mengacak rambut Hinata. "Ada-ada saja." Tidak lupa senyum tipis hadir di wajah tampannya.

...

"Kenapa diam? Ayo masuk." Kening Gaara mengernyit, melihat gadis yang menemaninya melihat sunrise hanya diam di depan restoran.

"..."

"Katanya mau susu."

Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya, digigitlah bibir bawahnya. "A-aku malu." Tangan Hinata memilin-milin ujung jaketnya.

"Malu?"

Mata lavendernya melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, padahal orang-orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang minum kopi, minum susu, bahkan ada yang sedang sarapan.

Dialihkanlah pandangannya ke depan, melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang tadi bilang 'Cari susu' Nyalinya langsung menciut, melihat penampilan Gaara yang hanya mengenakan jaket dalamannya kaus dan celana jeans tapi nampak mempesona.

Mata Hinata mengamati penampilannya yang bisa dikatakan, entahlah... Sekarang ia mengenakan piyama warna biru muda dilapisi jaket, dan benar kata Gaara dia... Belum mandi. Mana restoran ini bisa dikatakan sedang ramai.

"A-aku pasti je-jelek memakai pakaian begini."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ternyata itu masalahnya. "Tidak, kau cantik." Digandenglah kembali lengan Hinata.

Hinata merona. "Aa..." Dan diapun kehabisan kata-kata.

Gaara memang tidak berbohong. Mengenakan pakaian apapun Hinata tetap cantik.

...

"Sini." Gaara menarik Hinata untuk duduk di kursi. Gaara memilih meja bundar disertai 3 kursi.

Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat tangannya. Ya, memanggil pelayan.

"Pesan apa?"

"Kopi expresso. Kau?"

"Susu coklat sa_"

"Dan cappucino." Hinata, Gaara, dan sang pelayan melihat ke arah belakang, dimana ada seorang pemuda berambut raven.

Sasuke lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Sekarang, posisi Hinata berada ditengah-tengah pemuda tampan.

"Satu kopi expresso, susu coklat, dan satu gelas cappucino. Tunggu 10 menit lagi." Kata sang pelayan setelah mencatat pesanan ke tiga muda-mudi tersebut. Setelahnya ia melenggang pergi.

.

'Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-san? Apa mungkin ingin sarapan?' Hinata menatap heran ke arah Sasuke.

'Kuso! Sedang apa Uchiha itu disini. Mengganggu saja!' Gaara melirik Sasuke dengan deathglare andalannya.

'Well, sepertinya tepat waktu.' Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Gaara.

Heran dan hening. Itulah yang terjadi. Hinata masih menatap Sasuke dengan pipi yang merona mengingat kemarin Sasuke memeluknya, Sasuke sendiri sedang menyeringai ke arah Gaara, di balas oleh deathglare sang bungsu Sabaku.

"S-Sasuke-san, sedang apa?"

Sasuke menoleh lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Duduk."

"Bu-bukan itu mak_"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku yakin restoran ini bukan milik mu."

"..."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Selalu saja kalah jika berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Kau_"

"Hn."

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain di sini?" Desis Gaara.

"Tidak. Tempat ini bagus, apa lagi jika tidak ada_" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan senyum miring. "Pengganggu."

"Pengganggu, kata mu?" Gaara semakin mempertajam tatapannya.

"Hn."

"Ku kira pengganggu itu selalu datang belakangan."

"Bukan kah yang datang belakangan itu pahlawan?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Gaara mendengus. "Pah_"

"Ka-kalian akrab sekali." Kedua pemuda tampan tersebut menoleh ke arah gadis berambut indigo. Sontak mata onyx dan jade membulat.

"..."

"..."

"Pasti kalian be-berdua teman baik." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan!"

"Eh. Ta-tapi kalian kompak."

"Jangan harap!"

'Katanya tidak akrab, tapi kompak dasar!'

"Silahkan dinikmati." Sang pelayan menaruh pesanan dan juga menghentikan perdebatan ringan yang terjadi.

"Arigatou."

"..."

"..."

Hinata meminum susu coklatnya dalam diam. Tentunya ditemani oleh deathglare kedua pemuda tampan tersebut.

.

Gadis bermata lavender itu meninum tetesan susu coklatnya yang terakhir. Manik lavendernya menatap ke arah Sasuke, entah kenapa melihat Sasuke akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat pipinya memanas dan jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat, sepertinya Hinata harus menjauh dari Sasuke agar jantungnya sehat. Tapi... Memikirkan kata menjauh perasaan Hinata jadi tidak rela, secara berada di dekat Sasuke selalu membuat Hinata nyaman.

"Apa?" Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

Hinata merona. "Ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa." Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya Hinata meraih mug didepannya, berniat meminum susu kembali tapi, alis rapi gadis bermata lavender itu menukik. Lalu diturunkanlah mug lucu bergambar kepala kucing itu.

PUK ditepuklah kening yang tertutupi poni itu. ' Aku lupa jika_'

"Sepertinya susu mu sudah habis." Sasuke melihat ke arah mug yang ditaruh Hinata ke atas meja.

"Bu_"

"Saking terpesonanya dengan ku, kau bahkan tidak sadar bahwa susu mu habis."

"S-Siapa bilang?"

"A_"

"Diamlah Uchiha, kau mengganggu ku." Desis Gaara.

Sasuke menoleh. "Yang mengganggu itu kau."

"Sebelum kedatangan mu, tempat ini sangat damai."

"Dam_"

"Aku pu-pulang saja." Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, dengan kepala yang menunduk. Wajahnya sedikit merona menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak malu, jika hampir semua orang memandang ke arah mu? Mungkin karena Hinata yang masih memakai piyama, juga karena dua pemuda tampan yang duduk bersamanya jangan lupa kan mereka yang terus adu mulut.

"Biar aku yang antar." Perkataan tersebut diucapkan oleh ke dua pemuda tampan tersebut. Juga tubuh yang beranjak dari kursinya.

Hinata berkedip. "Ti-tidak usah, a-aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Jangan!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara, begitupun sebaliknya dan terjadilah perang deathglare.

'Hahhh...' Hinata menghela nafas dalam hati.

"Ya su-sudah. Cepat kita pu-pulang."

...

Risih. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata, manik lavendernya melirik melalui ekor matanya ke arah kiri dimana terdapat seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon–Gaara Sabaku–, kemudian ekor matanya melirik ke arah kanan, ada pemuda berambut raven–Sasuke Uchiha–. Belum lagi pandangan beberapa orang kearahnya. Mungkin, mereka berpikir bisa-bisanya kedua pemuda tampan itu mau jalan bersama gadis udik sepertinya.

Pantai saat ini memang sudah agak ramai, meski jam baru menunjukan pukul 06:50. Wajah Hinata memerah, matanya hampir saja meneteskan air mata. Harusnya mereka tahu bahwa Hinata tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian!

Hinata memilin ujung jaketnya. "A-aku pulang sendiri saja." Sesudah mengatakan itu, Hinata berlari menjauhi kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Hey!"

"..."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Pasti ini gara-gara aura panda mu, jadi dia tidak nyaman."

"Aura ayam mu lah yang membuat dia begitu."

.

.

"Hinata-chan dari mana saja?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Ino yang sedang menyisir rambut pirangnya.

"A-ano aku tadi habis melihat sunrise, la-lalu aku minum kopi dulu."

"Wahhh sejak kapan Hinata-chan suka kopi?" Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang sibuk mengeringkan helaian merah mudanya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku minum susu."

Ino tertawa. "Ternyata Hinata-chan tetap Hinata-chan, sudah besar masih saja suka susu."

"Ino-chan susu itu sehat."

"Sudah-sudah..." Lerai Sakura. "Lebih baik Hinata-chan mandi. Kau bau Hinata-chan." Sakura menutup hidung bangirnya.

"Iya Hinata-chan." Timpal Ino.

"Mentang-mentang sudah mandi." Hinata melengos ke kamar mandi.

"Cepat Hinata-chan! Nanti kita main bersama." Sakura agak berteriak karena Hinata sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Iya!"

"Apa aku sebau itu?" Gumam Hinata seraya mengambil sikat gigi.

.

.

CEKLEK.

"Eh, kalian dari mana." Naruto menatap ke arah pintu dimana menampilkan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Bukan urusan mu!" Mata Naruto berkedip pelan. Sejak kapan mereka jalan berdua? Dan... Mereka jadi kompak.

"Apa kalian terbentur sesuatu?" Gaara yang sedang melepas jaket menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Sasuke juga menoleh setelah melepas bajunya.

"Maksud mu?"

"Dasar Dobe!"

"Hey! Jangan mengataiku. Kalian aneh, tidak biasanya muncul bersamaan, apa jangan-jangan_" Bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk seringai jahil. "Kalian kencan?"

"Hey!" Pekik Naruto yang menerima lemparan jaket Gaara dan baju Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"Baju kalian berdua ini bau."

Sasuke menyisir helaian ravennya di depan cermin. "Harusnya kau katakan itu pada diri mu. Dobe."

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau belum mandi." Gaara menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah mandi."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Hn."

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian yang pantas untuk digunakan ke pantai, Sasuke dan Gaara melangkahkan kaki kembali.

"Kemana?" Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Menjauhi orang bau."

"Teme! Awas kau ya!" Naruto menyusul Sasuke dan Gaara dengan sedikit berlari.

BLAM dengan tak sabaran ia membanting pintu penginapan.

"Begini dong, kalian terlihat akur." Naruto menyusup diantara Gaara dan Sasuke, jadi posisi Naruto ditengah-tengah dengan tangan kanan yang melingkar di pundak Sasuke dan tangan kiri yang melingkar di pundak Gaara.

"Ayo kita main." Ucapnya dengan nada riang, dan sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari kedua pemuda yang dirangkulnya. Tentunya Naruto mengacuhkan itu.

.

.

.

Hari selasa ini merupakan hari ke dua kelas XI Konoha Gakuen melaksanakan study tour di Pantai Yonaha Maehame. Tak heran jika hari ini mereka habiskan untuk bersenang-senang, mengingat besok hari rabu pukul 15:00 mereka akan kembali ke Tokyo.

"Teme, serven bolanya!" Teriak Naruto dengan melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya para siswa lebih tertarik mengahabiskan waktunya dengan bermain bola volly pantai, tapi ada juga yang bermain jet ski, dan berenang. Sedangkan bagi para siswi kebanyakan belanja souvenir, berjemur, bahkan ada yang berfoto dengan turis.

"Urusai Dobe! Aku sedang konsentrasi." Bola volly di serven Sasuke.

Bola pun melayang.

"Tangkap Shika!" Seru Kiba.

"Hah, merepotkan." Dan_

"Horeee kita menang. Arigatou Teme~" Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke lalu memeluknya.

"Seharusnya kau menangkapnya Shika!" Dengus Kiba.

"Sudah ku bilang aku mengantuk, kau malah mengajak ku main. Merepotkan sekali."

Kiba mengacak rambutnya. "Gara-gara kau, tim kita harus mentraktir tim Naruto kembali."

"Hoammm."

Seketika orang-orang yang ada di sana langsung mengalihkan perhatian kepada dua pemuda yang sedang berpelukan.

"Apa-apaan kau Dobe!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto sampai terdengar bunyi_

Brukh

"Aw.. Kau tega sekali Teme.."

Orang yang ada di sana sweatdrop.

"Seharusnya kau jangan mendorong kekasih mu Sasuke." Kiba tertawa diikuti semua orang.

"Kenapa tidak langsung cium saja Sasuke, Naruto, hahaha." Lee memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram karena menertawakan Naruto.

Tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang berani memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke itu orangnya dingin dan menyeramkan. Melihat ekspresinya yang di peluk Naruto, membuat semua orang tertawa. Mata onyx yang biasanya tajam membulat, dengan mulut yang agak terbuka.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan pandangan tajam, dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah maroon itu sedang menyeringai mengejek. Mata onyxnya langsung memicing melihat ada seorang gadis 15 meter di belakang Gaara sedang... Tersenyum geli.

"Hahaha... Sudah lah lebih baik kita makan. Mana janji mu Kiba?"

"Iya... Iya..." Kiba menatap malas ke arah Chouji. "Kita ke restoran."

"HOREE..." Semua orang mengikuti ke arah Kiba yang berjalan ke arah restoran.

Merasa ada yang masih di belakang Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. "Teme mau kemana? Kau tidak ikut?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Dobe, ku bunuh kau nanti."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. GLEK, dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya. "A-aku duluan Teme."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis yang tersenyum geli tadi.

...

"Hinata-chan kau yakin mau beli itu saja?" Tunjuk Ino pada sebuah bingkai foto yang dihiasi kerang-kerang kecil disekelilingnya, juga pada dua buah gantungan kunci yang lucu.

Hinata melirik ke arah barang yang di tunjuk Ino. "Ya, Ino-chan aku hanya ingin beli ini." Sekarang Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino sedang berada di toko yang menjual souvenir khas pantai.

"Kau yakin Hinata-chan?" Sepertinya gadis pirang itu masih ragu pada jawaban sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja." Sekali lagi, Hinata melirik ke arah tiga souvenir yang dibelinya untuk oleh-oleh. Kenapa tiga? Kenapa tidak empat? Karena Hiashi tidak perlu dibelikan itu lah menurut Hinata. Dua gantungan kunci itu akan Hinata berikan kepada Neji dan Hanabi, sedang kan bingkai foto itu untuk dirinya sendiri–untuk foto Sasuke– yang diambil Konohamaru. Yang rencananya akan Hinata pajang di kamarnya–mashion Hyuuga–

Sasuke.

Ah.

Membayangkan Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat pipi Hinata merona, sekaligus senang. Serasa ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutnya. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? 'Majikannya' yang menyebalkan itu? Seketika kepala Hinata menggeleng.

Lalu jika tidak jatuh cinta itu apa? Kenapa Hinata selalu merasa nyaman ketika dekat dengan Sasuke? Padahal jika dekat dengan Gaara saja yang sama tampannya dengan Sasuke Hinata selalu tidak berdebar. Apa benar Hinata jat_

" –nata?"

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata memandang Sakura yang tengah mengernyitkan alisnya. "Y-ya Sa-Sakura-chan."

"Hahhh..." Sakura menghela nafas. "Jika sudah ayo kita bayar."

"Sakura-chan sudah?"

"Tentu. Lihat saja Hinata-chan tangannya sampai kewalahan membawa belanjaan."

Sakura mendelik. "Seperti kau yang tidak saja Pig!"

Ino mengangkat bahu. Acuh. "Ya sudah, ayo bayar."

.

"Kau yakin Hinata-chan?" Sepertinya sahabat pirangnya ini gemar bertanya pada Hinata hari ini.

"Tentu saja. Kalian berangkatlah."

"Ya sudah jaa~" Kedua gadis yang akan belanja baju itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa."

'Mungkin kembali ke penginapan tidak masalah.' Kaki Hinata yang tadinya melangkah langsung berhenti, kala melihat di pantai ada yang memainkan permainan bola volly. Sepertinya Hinata kenal mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman sekelasnya. Tapi, ada satu pemandangan yang membuat Hinata tersenyum geli. Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat seperti sedang saling memeluk dengan kuning? Ah pasti Naruto.

Hinata berkedip. Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. Lalu, rombongan itu pun bubar, tanpa disangka Sasuke melangkah kearahnya.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali aku diejek." Bukannya mengucapkan selamat siang pemuda ini malah main sembur saja.

Hinata termenung. Mengejek katanya? Hinata bahkan tidak mendengar apapun kecuali suara tawa. "Tentu saja. Sesekali Sasuke-san harus merasakan apa yang namanya di ejek. Sasuke-san kan sering sekali mengejek ku." Dengan mata membulat Hinata menutup mulutnya. Tadinya, kalimat itu hanya terpikir dikepalanya tanpa disangka keluar begitu saja.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. "Kau_" Suara Sasuke terdengar berat.

"A-ano se-sepertinya a-aku harus kembali ke penginapan. Sa-sa-sampai jumpa." Hinata beniat melangkahkan kakinya sampai_

GREP. Cekalan dilengannya menahan Hinata.

"Beraninya."

"S-Sasuke-san." Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke. Dan_

Gotcha. Berhasil!

Tanpa babibu Hinata langsung berlari.

"Awas kau ya!"

"Kyyyaaa ja-jangan kejar aku..."

Orang-orang disekitar mereka menengok. Mereka berpikir bahwa kedua muda mudi itu pasangan romantis, ya, kejar-kejaran di pantai. Tanpa menyadari aura gelap yang dikeluarkan sang pemuda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak rela meninggalkan pantai." Desah Ino, matanya masih saja asyik mengamati sekeliling lapangan parkir. Hari memang cepat berlalu, buktinya Sekarang sudah hari rabu pukul 14:40 artinya waktu study tour sudah habis, dan sudah waktunya kembali ke sekolah.

"Aku juga masih betah~" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ha-habis mau bagaimana lagi?" Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, maunya sih lebih lama lagi." Keluh mereka berdua.

...

"Study tour kali ini yang paling seru deh!" Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Seru apanya?!" Sembur Kiba. "Lihat nih! Dompet ku menipis." Ia menunjukan dompetnya lalu dibukalah, nampak beberapa lembar uang. Maklum, Kiba itu kapten timnya, jadi jika ada anggotanya yang kekurangan uang ia yang bayar.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Itu sih resiko mu, siapa suruh kalah?"

"Ya terima kasih Kiba. Aku kenyang sekali." Chouji mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang nampak buncit.

"Hahaha... Kuharap tahun depan juga begini. Ditraktir Kiba memang enak." Lee tertawa nista.

Kiba memicingkan matanya melirik ke arah samping, tepatnya ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang selalu nampak mengantuk, saat ini pemuda tersebut sedang bersandar pada tembok tempat parkir lengkap dengan gayanya–tangan terlipat di depan dada dan mata terpejam– "Semua ini gara-gara kau Shika!"

"Urusai! Aku mengantuk."

"Hahaha..." Tiba-tiba tedengarlah suara tawa yang menertawakan ekspresi menyedihkan Kiba.

.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, nampak amat sangat tidak tertarik dengan topik yang ia anggap basi, tentunya topik yang dibicarakan teman-temannya. Mata onyxnya masih sibuk menjelajahi lapangan parkir mencari sang 'Maid'–Hinata– gadis yang dengan frontal mengatainya.

Hinata.

Hahh.. Gadis itu memang selalu membuat perasaan Sasuke nyaman. Meski terkadang juga kesal saat dengan mudahnya ia–gadis itu– di ajak ngobrol, jalan, dan apalah itu oleh Gaara.

Mengingat hal itu selalu membuat Sasuke gerah sendiri. Terkadang, ada perasaan tidak rela jika ada pemuda lain yang membuat wajah Hinata merona. Apa jangan-jangan ia jatuh ci_

'Ah itu dia.' Batinnya. Karena menemukan Hinata yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Sekaligus membuyarkan lamunannya.

Tanpa tendeng aling-aling Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke sana.

...

"Kalian harus rela.."

"Iya... Iya... Aku rela, hey Forhead, tinggal saja di sini. Katanya betah?"

"He? Seperti tadi kau tidak bilang begitu saja Pig?!"

"Ap_"

GREP

"Eh?" Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ikut aku." Kata Sasuke, orang yang menarik lengan Hinata.

...

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"..." Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan itu Sasuke malah terus menyeret sang gadis.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?"

"..." Sasuke menarik Hinata ke arah pintu mobil bus yang sudah di buka.

"Sa-Sasuke-san."

"Masuk." Desis Sasuke. Karena takut Hinata lalu masuk dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"..."

"Duduk." Gadis itu menurut kembali. Ia memilih duduk di kursi bagian kanan deretan ke lima dekat jendela.

"Ke-kenapa ke sini?"

"..."

"O-orang-orang kan masih di luar..."

"..." Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. Iya, gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Sasuke tidak berhasil menangkapnya karena ia–Hinata–langsung berlari ke arah penginapan, yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dan Hinata sangat bersyukur tidak terangkap Sasuke. Inginnya Hinata meminta maaf tapi, masih ingat diingatannya bahwa Sasuke melarang ia mengucapkan kata 'Gomen'. Sasuke sendiri mana berani masuk ke kamar siswi untuk mengejar Hinata.

Dengan takut-takut Hinata menoleh ke arah kiri, ke arah pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Sasuke, ternyata sedang memejamkan mata onyxnya.

'Jika di lihat dari dekat ternyata lebih tampan.' Hinata tersenyum tipis. Bulu mata Sasuke juga cukup lentik, jangan lupa kan hidung mancungnya bib_

"Aku tampan ya?" Senyum tipis di wajah Hinata seketika menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah merona. Tentunya seperti biasa jantungnya juga menggila.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kau gagap berarti iya."

"I-itu tidak se-seperti yang kau pikir kan."

"Kau berbohong."

"Buk_"

"Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf?"

Sontak Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Eh?"

"Bukan 'Eh'." Sasuke juga menoleh ke arah Hinata

Mereka berpandangan. " Sasuke-san se-sendiri yang bilang bahwa 'Aku bosan mendengar kata gomen mu itu'."

'Ternyata dia masih ingat.'

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengucapkannya di setiap saat."

"Ba-baiklah aku minta maaf." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan memaafkan mu jika_"

"Jika?" Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Kau mencium ku, di sini." Sasuke menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan telunjuknya.

Hinata berkedip. "Kyyyaaa Sasuke-san mesum." Ucapnya dengan mendorong Sasuke. Disertai degup jantung yang menggila. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sepertinya perjalanan pulang kali ini jantung Hinata akan selalu berdebar, begitu pun dengan Sasuke.

Semoga mereka baik-baik saja.

TBC

Author Note:

Hallo minna-san. Saya kembali. Ini chapter terpanjangggggg... yang saya ketik loh*nyengir* semoga puas, saya sengaja pengen cepat selesai study tournya*hoho* maaf banyak kesalahan dan gaje. Ini hari terakhir libur sekolah karena itu saya sengaja update hari ini. Mungkin kedepannya akan lama update karena kesibukan saya dan lagi cari inspirasi juga. Terima kasih pada yang sudah ngereview, fav, and follow. Saatnya balas review:

sasuhina69: hehe iya tenang aja, makasih... Itu udah pada nyadar, tinggal nunggu waktu yang pas buat ngungkapin*nyengir*

piupiuchan: sebenernya saya nggak inget momen itu XD. Makasih. Iya ini dah lanjut

OnewnyanGembul: hehehe makasih XD. Iya ini dah lanjut.

Suha Keita: oke XD. Makasih udah review

NurmalaPrieska: iya ini dah lanjut. XD nggak papa kok.

Himeka hisa: makasih. Iya, emang ada beberapa adegan yang sama tapi saya bedain kok ^^v. Ganbatte.

Hikata: yoshhhhh lanjut

lovely sasuhina: iya Sasu emang menang XD. Ini Sasuke cemburu.

Aburame Soni: iya ini dah lanjut. Makasih XD

Guest: hallo juga. Iya nggak papa XD. Makasihh...

Yuriko640: iya ini dah lanjut... Iya nggak papa XD

Review kalian semangat ku. Jika tidak ada yang review, saya tidak semangat XD

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
